


three people wait for...

by honeymoneycat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Divorce, F/M, M/M, Prom, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum jest zauroczony swoją koleżanką z klasy, Brittany, która z kolei podkochuje się w jego przyjacielu - Luke'u.<br/>To po prostu trójka ludzi czekająca na...</p><p>Krótka, trzyczęściowa opowieść o perypetiach nie zdobywających sławy chłopaków z 5 Seconds Of Summer.<br/>》honeymoneycat | 2016《</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.0 #prom-prolog

Brittany po prostu chce pójść na bal z jej zauroczeniem - Luke'm Hemmings'em, a Calum Hood pragnie jej szczęścia. Najlepiej z nim.  
To po prostu jest trójka ludzi czekająca na bal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZAPRASZAM W PIĄTKIIII x  
> wooohooo rozpoczynam to krótkie ff... nie znienawidźcie Lukey'a na początku, okay?  
> ughh mam nadzieję, że się spodoba... x  
> LUKE, BRITT - 18 LAT  
> CAL, MIKE - 19 LAT  
> ASH - 20 LAT  
> BRY - 22 LATA  
> MALI - 23 LATA


	2. 1.1 #Brittany

¤Brittany¤

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, wkładając książki do szafki. Miałam przeczucie, że to będzie dobry dzień, który zmieni troszkę moje życie. Wciąż czekałam na jedno zaproszenie na bal z okazji ostatniej klasy, który zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Był za półtorej tygodnia. Nie miałam pary ze względu na to, że odrzucałam prośby chłopaków. Po prostu najgorętszy osobnik płci męskiej w szkole nadal był wolny, a ja miałam nadzieję na szansę.  
Luke Hemmings był jak marzenie. Wysoki blondyn o wręcz błękitnych oczach. Miał przebitą dolną wargę, co powodowało, że robiło mi się gorąco, kiedy na niego spoglądałam. Do tego był zdolnym uczniem i grał w zespole razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - Calumem i Michaelem, który był od roku absolwentem naszej szkoły.  
Zdziwiłam się lekko, kiedy właśnie on podszedł do mnie i oparł się o szafkę niedaleko mojej. Spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem przez co się zarumieniłam.  
\- Cześć Brittany - powiedział, a ja rozmarzyłam się na dźwięk jego niebiańskiego głosu. Po chwili potrząsnęłam głową i rzuciłam mu nieśmiały uśmiech.  
\- Hej Luke - powiedziałam przyciszonym głosem, powstrzymując się od rzucenia się na niego i obcałowania jego twarzy.  
\- Więc... - zaczął przygryzając dolną wargę, a ja zerknęłam na niego zaciekawiona. - Co u ciebie?  
\- Nic takiego - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Czekam aż ten jeden zaprosi mnie na bal, ale boję się, że nie zdąży. W końcu to już za niedługo!  
\- Och - mruknął. - W związku z balem... - zaczął dosyć nieśmiało, jakby był niepewny tego co mówi. - Nie chciałabyś może... - urwał, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc, a ja uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.  
To się dzieje. To nie jest sen, bo poczułam ból, kiedy uszczypnęłam się w rękę. Skrzywiłam się nieznacznie, ale zaraz potem na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Pisnęłam, wytrącając go z zamyślenia i zawiesiłam swoje ręce na jego ramionach. Wydawał się być nieco zaskoczony, ale nie zwróciłam na to zbytniej uwagi.  
\- Tak! - pisnęłam, a przez jego twarz przetoczył się mały grymas, co spowodowało, że wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej gorący. - Z chęcią pójdę z tobą na bal! Och, tyle na to czekałam... Nie spodziewałam się, och.  
Luke spoglądał na mnie z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Nie miałam czasu o to zapytać, bo nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Cmoknęłam go w policzek i pożegnałam się z nim szybko, wkładając do jego dłoni moją wizytówkę, którą prawie zawsze ze sobą noszę.  
Ale hej, moje marzenie się spełniło! Czy mogłoby się stać coś jeszcze lepszego?

¤Brittany¤

Całą resztę dnia spędziłam na uśmiechaniu się do innych osób, nawet tych, których znałam z wyglądu. Cieszyłam się strasznie z powodu jednego, głupiego zaproszenia, którym chwaliłam się moim znajomym. W końcu to najgorętszy chłopak w szkole mnie zaprosił na potańcówkę.  
Zdziwiłam się, kiedy podszedł do mnie jego przyjaciel Calum z pewnym siebie uśmiechem i małym bukiecikiem. Zmarszczyłam brwi w momencie, którym przystanął obok mojej szafki, podpierając się o inną.  
Chłopak był przystojny, ale według mnie nie dorównywał Luke'owi. Przypominał lekko azjatę. Z tego co słyszałam to jego ciemne tęczówki cudownie lśniły, kiedy mówił o swoim basie lub innych interesujących go rzeczach. W przeciwieństwie do swojego przyjaciela, posiadał tatuaże na swojej nieco ciemnej skórze.  
\- Britt - powiedział miękko przeczesując palcami swoje brązowe włosy, a ja uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie. - Jak mija ci dzień?  
\- Cześć Calum - odpowiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie uwierzysz! To najlepszy dzień na świecie.  
\- Ach, tak? - mruknął z szerokim uśmiechem. - Um, ja chciałbym cię o coś zapytać - oznajmił, pocierając swoją skórę na karku.  
\- O co chodzi, Calum? - spytałam.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o bal... - zaczął, a mój uśmiech rozszerzył się, kiedy przypomniałam sobie wydarzenia z poranka. - Słyszałem, że jesteś wolna. Może chciałabyś pójść ze mną? - wyrzucił z siebie szybko, a ja ponownie zmarszczyłam brwi, prawie złączając je ze sobą.  
\- To ty nie wiesz? - zdziwiłam się, a on spojrzał na mnie z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - Myślałam, że ty i Luke mówicie sobie o wszystkim... - zaczęłam ostrożnie, widząc jak jego twarz zmienia się na zdziwioną. - Luke zaprosił mnie na bal - rzuciłam szybko.  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a po chwili poluźnił je i rzucił mi wesoły uśmiech, obracając się na pięcie. Podążałam za nim wzrokiem, zanim nie wszedł do korytarza prowadzącego do innego skrzydła szkoły.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na jego dziwne zachowanie.

¤Brittany¤

Zmartwiłam się, kiedy zauważyłam małe siniaki na ramionach Luke'a i jego lekko rozwaloną dolną wargę. Podeszłam do niego ostrożnie i przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie. Spojrzał na mnie z zamyśleniem i przygryzł usta. Od razu skrzywił się.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytałam przykładając dłoń do jego policzka i pocierając go.  
\- Jest dobrze - rzucił i uśmiechnął się. - Do balu się zagoi.  
\- Nie o bal mi chodzi - burknęłam. - Martwię się o ciebie. Ktoś ci to zrobił?  
Zauważyłam, że w oczach Luke'a pojawiła się lekka czułość. Uśmiechnął się, a ja zmarszczyłam delikatnie brwi. Chłopak długo nie odpowiadał. Rękami przyciągnął mnie do siebie i objął, chowając nos w moich włosach. Czułam ciepło jego oddechu na płatkach uszu, co spowodowało, że oblałam się czerwonym rumieńcem. Przyłożyłam twarz do zagłębienia w jego szyi, próbując uspokoić swój oddech.  
\- Nikt mi nic nie zrobił - mruknął. - Ale dziękuję, że się martwisz, Britt. Cieszę się, że to ty ze mną idziesz na bal.  
\- T-to nic takiego - jęknęłam.  
Luke zaśmiał się i cofnął się. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego promiennie, a on pocałował mnie delikatnie w policzek, co spowodowało moje rumieńce.  
\- Będę o wpół do szóstej - szepnął mi do ucha, przez co moje całe ciało przeszył dreszcz.  
A po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek.

¤Brittany¤

Przymierzałam kolejną sukienkę z kolei, kiedy moja znajoma od zakupów siedziała na jednej z puf w przebieralni i grała na komórce. Prychnęłam próbując zwrócić jej uwagę na mnie, ale ona tylko uniosła głowę i przewróciła oczami, które po chwili znowu wlepiały się w ekran telefonu.  
\- Bry, skupże się! - warknęłam, a ona pokazała mi znudzoną twarz. - Jak wyglądam?  
Okręciłam się wolno, by mogła zobaczyć całą sukienkę na mnie. Wymamrotała jakieś zapewnienia pod nosem, a po chwili znowu wpatrywała się w komórkę, prawdopodobnie pisząc sms'y do jej chłopaka, Ashtona. Wywróciłam oczami i wróciłam do przebieralni, oglądając wcześniej wybrane sukienki. Nagle moją uwagę zwróciła jedna z nich. Szybko chwyciłam ją i założyłam na siebie. Zerknęłam w lustro zadowolona. Sukienka miała kremowy kolor, od pasa w górę opinała się na mojej skórze. Poprawiłam włosy i wyszłam z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Bry, co o niej sądzisz? - zapytałam dziewczyny, przy której był aktualnie jej chłopak. - Bry! - jęknęłam, kiedy nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi, zbyt zajęta przekomarzaniem się z Ashtonem.  
\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie - usłyszałam głos, którego się tu nie spodziewałam.  
Podskoczyłam z zaskoczenia, a następnie okręciłam się tak, by zobaczyć Caluma Hooda. Zarumieniłam się, spuszczając wzrok pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem. Zauważyłam średniego wzrostu brunetkę obok niego, która również mi się przyglądała.  
\- Calum - pisnęłam, a dziewczyna koło niego prychnęła. - Nie spodziewałam się...  
\- Cal - przerwała mi dziewczyna, a brunet odwrócił twarz do niej zainteresowany - Idę przymierzać te sukienki, a ty zaczekaj tutaj, okej?  
\- Jasne - powiedział, cmokając dziewczynę w policzek.  
Ta zachichotała, a mi się zrobiło niedobrze. Miałam niemiłe uczucie w brzuchu. Dziewczyna odeszła w stronę przebieralni razem ze stosem sukienek, a brunet znowu skupił się na mnie. Odetchnęłam szybko, a potem uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, ale zauważyłam jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w górę.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedziałam cicho, łącząc swoje dłonie z przodu. - To miłe z twojej strony...  
\- Ta - mruknął, a po chwili obszedł mnie, siadając na kanapie obok Bryany i Ashtona, do których odwrócił głowę. - Cześć Bryana.  
\- Calum - kiwnęła w jego stronę dziewczyna, a ja się zdziwiłam, że oni się znają. - Ashton, to brat Mali, Calum. Calum, to mój chłopak, Ashton.  
\- Miło cię poznać - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie chłopacy, a potem się zaśmiali.  
\- Hej, skąd ty się znacie? - zapytałam przerywając ich rozmowę.  
\- Znam Mali, tą brunetkę, co tu przeszła, ze szkoły - odpowiedziała Bryana uśmiechając się do mnie. - Ta sukienka ci pasuje, weź ją i chodźmy na kawę lub ciasto.  
\- Okej - mruknęłam.  
Nareszcie przygotowałam się na bal.


	3. 1.2 #Luke

¤Luke¤

\- Chyba ją zaproszę na bal - stwierdził Cal, a ja otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia i spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. - Dzisiaj, na ostatniej dłuższej przerwie podejdę do niej...  
\- Co? - przerwałem mu lekko urażony. - Kogo?  
Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kogo na oku ma mój przyjaciel, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Spojrzałem zdezorientowany na bruneta, który posłał mi czułe spojrzenie, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Prychnąłem, uderzając go pięścią w ramię.  
\- Brittany z równoległej klasy - odpowiedział radośnie. - Ona jest taka urocza i śliczna... A ty kogo chcesz zaprosić? - zwrócił się do mnie z tym jego uśmieszkiem.  
Odwróciłem wzrok, od jego roześmianej twarzy i mruknąłem coś pod nosem. Nie mógł się dowiedzieć kogo miałem na oku z prostych powodów. Po pierwsze, ta osoba nie była zainteresowana mężczyznami, a po drugie, Cal pewnie próbowałby mnie pocieszyć. Po trzecie, nie miałem ochoty iść na ten bal.  
\- Ej, Lukey! - jęknął, obtaczając mnie ramionami w które natychmiast się wtuliłem. - No dalej, kogo chcesz? Jakaś dziewczyna czy może chłopak...? Chłopak, prawda?  
\- Cal - westchnąłem przerywając mu jego wypowiedź. - Nie chcę iść na bal.  
Odsunął się ode mnie szybko i przekręcił mnie w swoją stronę. Skrzywiłem się na nagły brak jego ciepła i zapachu. Próbowałem się niezauważalnie do niego przybliżyć i znowu wtulić się w niego, ale był zbyt daleko ode mnie. Zamiast tego spojrzał na mnie z zdziwionymi oczami i potrząsnął moim ciałem.  
\- Najgorętszy chłopak w szkole - zaczął, a ja przewróciłem oczami na to stwierdzenie. - nie idzie na bal? Muszę wiedzieć dlaczego!  
\- Nie mam ochoty, okej? - jęknąłem.  
Spojrzał na mnie, a ja wiedziałem, że mi nie wierzył. Pokręciłem głową, odchylając się do tyłu i chwyciłem komórkę, pisząc krótką wiadomość do Michaela z prośbą o pomoc, kiedy Cal mi się przyglądał. Czułem ciepło w miejscu gdzie jego dłonie były na moich ramionach, ale próbowałem to zignorować.  
\- Lukey! - krzyknął, a ja zerknąłem na niego. Wpatrywał się w telefon z grymasem. - Nie nasyłaj Mikey'a na mnie! To ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem od piaskownicy, taa?  
\- Pewnie - powiedziałem wstając z podłogi. - Chodź, spóźnimy się na lekcje.  
Wywrócił oczami, nadymając policzki, a ja nie mogłem odepchnąć myśli o tym jak uroczo wtedy wyglądał..  
Co ten Hood ze mną robi...

¤Luke¤

Stałem przed Brittany, nie będąc pewnym co powiedzieć. Przyjrzałem jej się dokładnie. Nie była brzydka. Jej atutem z pewnością były duże, zielononiebieskie tęczówki, dosyć długie, blond włosy i zadbana figura. Prawdopodobnie próbowałbym zaprosić ją na randkę, jeśli nie interesowałbym się kimś innym. Rzuciłem jej szeroki uśmiech po tym jak zauważyłem, że się spięła, a ona lekko się zarumieniła.  
\- Cześć Brittany - rzuciłem, a ona jakby się zamyśliła. Po chwili jednak wróciła do rzeczywistości i posłała mi uśmiech.  
\- Hej Luke - odpowiedziała. Miała przyjemną barwę głosu.  
\- Więc co u ciebie? - zapytałem zaciekawiony.  
\- Nic takiego - wzruszyła ramionami, a po chwili jeszcze dodała. - Czekam aż ten jeden zaprosi mnie na bal, ale boję się, że nie zdąży. W końcu to już za niedługo!  
\- Och - mruknąłem pod nosem, w duchu cieszyłem się, bo mogłem pomóc lekko Calumowi, pytając się za niego. Znając go, raczej by się nie odważył - W związku z balem nie chciałabyś może... - urwałem, zastanawiając się czy powinienem pytać o Caluma. Chciałem dla niego jak najlepiej, ale jednocześnie nie mogłem znieść myśli, że pójdzie z kimś...  
\- Tak! - pisnęła wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia, przez co się skrzywiłem. - Z chęcią pójdę z tobą na bal!  
Spojrzałem na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć, chociaż próbowałem coś z siebie wydusić. Nie skupiłem się zbytnio na jej słowach, nie zauważając nawet, że zadzwonił dzwonek. Otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia dopiero w momencie, kiedy poczułem zimny kartonik w mojej dłoni, a jej usta przycisnęły się do mojego policzka, zostawiając ślad jej błyszczyka.  
Cholera, co ja powiem Calowi.

¤Luke¤

Unikałem Caluma od ostatniej dłuższej przerwy, kiedy to miał podejść do Brittany, którą też przy okazji unikałem, i zaprosić ją na potańcówkę. Miałem jedynie nadzieję, że uda mi się załagodzić jego gniew na mnie, najlepiej za kilka dni, kiedy nie będzie działał pod emocjami, a ja wytłumaczę sytuację blondynce.  
Pod koniec lekcji próbowałem szybko przedostać się do auta, gdzie czekał na mnie zdenerwowany Michael. Próbowałem rozpychać się między uczniami, chowając się w tłumie tak by Calum nie mógł mnie wypatrzyć. Byłem świadom tego, jak może być teraz wściekły, w szczególności, że niedługo potem cała szkoła mówiła o tym, że idę na bal z Brittany.  
\- HEMMINGS - usłyszałem wrzask Caluma. Zdecydowanie nie mam szczęścia. - HEMMINGS, NIE UCIEKAJ!  
Nie zareagowałem, tylko próbowałem znowu wmieszać się z tłum, ale nikt nie ułatwiał mi tego. Zamiast tego wszyscy obrócili się w moją stronę i zaciekawieni patrzyli, a ja nie mogłem się przepchnąć. W momencie w którym wypatrzyłem miejsce, dzięki którego mógłbym uciec, poczułem szarpnięcie. Upadłem na podłogę, z której od razu próbowałem się podnieść, ale przeszkodziło mi ciało Caluma. Usiadł okrakiem na mnie, chwytając mnie za koszulkę i potrząsając. Nie mogłem spojrzeć mu w oczy, więc wpatrywałem się w sufit.  
\- Serio? - zaczął. - Jesteś moim jebanym najlepszym przyjacielem, a jedyne co umiesz to, kurwa, zapraszanie na bal kogoś kogo ja chciałem zaprosić! Ja pierdole, po co ja ci to mówiłem. Nienawidzę cię, słyszysz?  
Wyłączyłem się na jego słowa, powstrzymując łzy, które chciały wydostać się z moich oczu. Oddychałem głęboko, nie mogąc się odezwać. Po chwili potrząsanie się skończyło, a ja upadłem na zimne kafelki. Syknąłem z bólu. Cały czas czułem ciało Caluma na swoim. Po chwili ciszy, zerknąłem na jego twarz. W oczach kłębiło się zawiedzenie, rozczarowanie, gniew i smutek. Widziałem jak powstrzymywał się od łez. Uniosłem dłoń próbując pogłaskać jego policzek, ale odepchnął mnie i zamachnął się do uderzenia. Przymknąłem oczy oczekując go, ale poczułem delikatny cios, jakby zatrzymał się dokładnie na mojej twarzy. Syknąłem przez pieczenie na dolnej wardze.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - wymamrotał Calum, a ja otworzyłem oczy zauważając, że Michael trzyma rękę bruneta. - Dbaj o nią, nie złam jej serca, nienawidzę cię...  
Wtedy, przyrzekłem sobie, że zrobię tak jak rozkazał mi Calum.  
Chociaż moje serce rozpadało się na kawałki z każdym jego słowem.

¤Luke¤

Obserwowałem jak Brittany podchodzi do mnie. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy ujrzała moją twarz, a ja mimowolnie przygryzłem wargę, co spowodowało ciche syknięcie. Przyłożyła dłoń do mojego policzka, a mi zrobiło się niedobrze. Przełknąłem niezauważalnie ślinę i skrzywiłem się.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytała pocierając mój policzek.  
\- Jest dobrze, do balu się zagoi - uśmiechnąłem się pocieszająco.  
\- Nie o bal mi chodzi. Martwię się o ciebie. Ktoś ci to zrobił?  
Poczułem jak zalewa mnie fala gorąca i dobroci przez słowa dziewczyny. Zauważyłem, że Brittany nie była taką nieznośną osobą, za jaką uważałem ją na początku. Chwilę myślałem nad odpowiedzią. W zamyśleniu przyciągnąłem dziewczynę do siebie i zanurzyłem nos w jej włosy. Pachniała miętą i wanilią, co było przyjemnym połączeniem. Poczułem ciepły oddech w zagłębieniu mojej szyi, ale nie zwróciłem na to zbytniej uwagi.  
\- Nikt mi nic nie zrobił - odpowiedziałem po chwili zamyślenia. - Ale dziękuję, że się martwisz, Britt. Cieszę się, że to ty ze mną idziesz na bal.  
Wymamrotała pod nosem jakąś odpowiedź na co nie zwróciłem zbytniej uwagi. Zaśmiałem się głośno, kiedy ujrzałem jej zmieszany wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja pochyliłem się nad nią i ucałowałem jej policzek.  
\- Będę o wpół do szóstej - wyszeptałem jej do ucha, a potem odsunąłem się i zauważyłem jak zadrżała.  
Urocza.

¤Luke¤

-Widziałeś Caluma? - spytałem się przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.  
\- Nie - odparł Michael. - Nie odzywa się do mnie odkąd się pokłóciliście.  
Westchnąłem rozczarowany. Szybko poprawiłem muszkę i zerknąłem na swój wygląd. Czarny, matowy garnitur przylegał ciasno do mojego ciała, z czego byłem zadowolony.  
\- Nie przychodzi do szkoły - mruknąłem na tyle głośno, by przefarbowany na czerwono Clifford mógł mnie usłyszeć.  
\- Próbowałem do niego wpaść, ale Mali zamknęła mi drzwi przed nosem - burknął w odpowiedzi.  
Wymamrotałem jakąś odpowiedź pod nosem, a on spojrzał na mnie lekko zawiedziony. Przez moment mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem, zanim nie spuściłem głowy na mój stroj, a Michael nie opadł na kanapę. Przez dłuższą chwilę byliśmy cicho, pogrążeni we własnych myślach.  
\- Jak wyglądam? - zapytałem przerywając niezręczne milczenie.  
Brakowało mi tutaj Caluma. Zawsze odpowiadał na to pytanie, chwilę przed tym jak je zadawałem. Skrzywiłem się na jego wspomnienie. Calum nie chciał już ze mną rozmawiać.  
\- Dobrze - głos Michaela przerwał moje zamyślenie. - Bierz ten garnitur i chodźmy zjeść pizzę.  
Zgodziłem się z nim i od razu kupiłem garnitur.


	4. 1.3 #Calum

¤Calum¤

Przeczesywałem splątane końcówki włosów Luke'a, opierając się o ścianę w naszym sekretnym miejscu w szkole. Chłopak co jakiś czas pomrukiwał, co powodowało, że kąciki moich ust unosiły się ku górze. Opowiadałem mu o wszystkim co przyszło mi na myśl, ale jak zauważyłem, nie słuchał mnie zbyt uważnie.  
\- Co? - przerwał moją wypowiedź, podrywając się do siadu. - Kogo?  
Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, wpatrując się we mnie swoimi błękitnymi tęczówkami. Zaśmiałem się, posyłając mu czułe i rozbawione spojrzenie. Skrzywił się, a po chwili prychnął i uderzył mnie w ramię. Odchyliłem się nieznacznie od siły uderzenia, a mój uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył. Luke był rozczulający, kiedy udawał, że jest na mnie obrażony.  
\- Brittany z równoległej klasy - rzuciłem. - Ona jest taka urocza i śliczna... A ty kogo chcesz zaprosić?  
Na twarzy Luke'a pojawiła się jakaś niezrozumiana mi emocja, ale nie zdołałem jej rozpoznać, ponieważ blondyn szybko obrócił twarz w przeciwną stronę ode mnie. Zmarszczyłem brwi ze zdziwienia, jednak po chwili rozluźniłem się.  
\- Ej, Lukey! - próbowałem zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie, obtaczając jego ciało ramionami i przyciągając go do siebie. - No dalej, kogo chcesz? Jakaś dziewczyna czy może chłopak...? Chłopak, prawda?  
\- Cal - westchnął, przerywając moją wypowiedź. - Nie chcę iść na bal.  
Odsunąłem się gwałtownie od niego, przez co uderzyłem w szarą ścianę i odwróciłem go w swoją stronę. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmęczenie i coś w rodzaju zranienia. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc przyczyny jego zachowania. Zauważyłem jak delikatnie się przysuwa, przez co moje kolano zderzyło się z jego biodrem.  
\- Najgorętszy chłopak w szkole nie idzie na bal? Muszę wiedzieć dlaczego!  
\- Nie mam ochoty, okej?  
Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie, wyczuwając, że nie mówi mi wszystkiego. Przyjaźniliśmy się od dawna, przez co naturalnie wiedziałem, kiedy mnie okłamuje, a kiedy nie. Nie zauważyłem momentu, gdy odsunął się ode mnie i wyjął komórkę, zanim moja nie zawibrowala w mojej kieszeni. Szybko ją wyjąłem i odczytałem wiadomość od Michaela, któremu najwyraźniej poskarżył się blondyn. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zerkając na mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Lukey! - krzyknąłem po chwili. - Nie nasyłaj Mikey'a na mnie! To ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem od piaskownicy, taa?  
Z kim ja się przyjaźnię...?

¤Calum¤

Oddaliłem się szybkimi krokami od Brittany. Przepychałem się między ludźmi, szukając wzrokiem Luke'a. Inni odsuwali się ode mnie, widząc moje zmarszczone brwi, zaciśnięte usta i paznokcie wbite w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Nie czułem bólu, nie rozumiałem postępowania Luke'a. Mógł mi powiedzieć - mieliśmy większość wspólnych lekcji. Jak na złość, wydawało mi się, że mnie unikał podczas następnych przerw, a w czasie lekcji przesiadał się za daleko bym mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć bez otrzymania uwagi i dzwonienia do rodziców.  
Pod koniec lekcji na dłoniach miałem czerwone półksiężyce, a sam czułem się o wiele lepiej. Michael starał się uspokajać mnie przez krótkie sms'y, ale ignorowałem go. Zirytowałem się bardziej jak Luke na ostatnich zajęciach wymsknął się jako pierwszy z klasy i wtopił się w tłum. Wybiegłem zaraz po nim szukając go wzrokiem.  
Nie myślałem, że wybuchnę gniewem, kiedy zauważę jego skuloną sylwetkę przepychającą się przez ludzi aż do wyjścia. Dobrze wiedziałem, że stara się dotrzeć jak najszybciej do samochodu Clifforda tym samym pozbawiając mnie możliwości rozmowy. Zupełnie nie kontrolowałem mojego bełkotu i rzuciłem się na niego, przyciskając go do podłogi oraz potrząsając nim. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Wzrok przede mną się zamazywał, a ręce drżały. Poczułem szarpnięcie, kiedy zamachnąłem się do uderzenia blondyna. Moja pięść została zatrzymana przez kogoś tuż przy twarzy Luke'a. Spoglądał na mnie z bólem i smutkiem. Wyglądał jakby chciał przeprosić. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na jego załzawione oczy, spuszczając swój wzrok na moje dłonie. Wymamrotałem kilka słów, kątem oka spoglądając zza siebie i widząc Michaela. Pozwoliłem mu się odciągnąć od blondyna.  
Moja głowa pulsowała, a ja widziałem wszystko jak zza mgły. Kostki na dłoniach mnie szczypały. Napiłem się wody, którą Michael podał mi pod nos. Coś do mnie mówił, ale nie zwracałem na niego uwagi wpatrując się w sufit nad sobą.  
Nie rozumiałem postępowania Luke'a.  
Nie chciałem go znać.

¤Calum¤

Mali potrząsnęła mną, kiedy razem z Michaelem zaprowadzili mnie do jej samochodu. Nie zorientowałem się, że płakałem, zanim nie przetarła mojej twarzy wilgotną chusteczką. Zmarszczyła brwi, przybierając zmartwioną twarz.  
\- Co się stało, Calum? - spytała, chwytając moją dłoń w swoje mniejsze. - Co się stało?  
\- Luke... - wymamrotałem tylko, a Mali kiwnęła głową.  
\- Rozumiem - powiedziała całując mnie w czoło. - Opowiesz mi w domu, okej? Teraz usiądź wygodnie i odpocznij, dobrze?  
Kiwnąłem głową, wyplątując się z jej uścisku i poprawiając się na siedzeniu. Zamknęła drzwi za mną i okrążyła swój samochód. Usiadła na miejscu kierowcy, posyłając mi pocieszający uśmiech. Odwzajemniłem go szybko, a następnie odwróciłem wzrok, wpatrując się w szybę. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak zaciska mocno palce na kierownicy.  
Od razu wyskoczyłem z samochodu, kiedy tylko moja siostra zaparkowała na podjeździe. Chwyciłem mój plecak i skierowałem się do drzwi, nie czekając na Mali. Zaraz po tym jak otworzyła drzwi, wyminąłem ją, ściągnąłem buty, zrzucając je niedbale obok szafki i skierowałem się do swojego pokoju. Weszła zaraz po mnie, przez co nie mogłem zostać sam i usiadła na krześle obok mojego biurka. Wpatrywała się we mnie oczekująco. Nie mogłem tego znieść, więc odwróciłem głowę, unikając jej wzroku i położyłem się na łóżku po rzuceniu plecaka w kąt pokoju.  
\- Powiedziałem Lukowi o moich zamiarach - zacząłem. - Wiesz, chciałem zagadać do Brittany.  
\- To ta, która ci się podoba od dawna? - spytała Mali.  
\- Tak - potwierdziłem wzdychając. - Pewnie nie miałbym u niej szans nawet jeśli, ale... W każdym razie, powiedziałem mu, że spytam ją dzisiaj.  
\- I?  
Usiadłem na poduszkach i zerknąłem na Mali. Siedziała podpierając się o kant biurka i wpatrywała się we mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Posłałem jej pocieszający uśmiech, na co jej twarz lekko się rozpogodziła.  
\- Zrobiłem z siebie idiotę przed nią - skrzywiłem się. - Dowiedziałem się od niej, że Luke ją zaprosił. Nie wkurzyłbym się, gdyby mi powiedział, a nie ignorował mnie na każdej przerwie, wiesz? Albo mógłby od razu powiedzieć, że ją też lubi.  
Nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy Mali usiadła obok mnie i potarła moje ramię z pocieszającym uśmiechem. Mój głos drżał, a oczy zachodziły łzami. Spuściłem wzrok na moje splątane ze sobą dłonie, zagryzając dolną wargę.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi -mój głos łamał się z każdym słowem. - A przyjaciele mówią sobie wszystko, prawda...?  
Mali przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i objęła mnie mocno. Po moich policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy, a ona ucałowała mnie w czoło i szeptała cicho pocieszające słowa. Opatuliłem ją ramionami w pasie i wtuliłem się w zgięcie jej szyi. Szlochałem tak długo aż nie zapadłem w sen przez zmęczenie.

¤Calum¤

Odpisywałem Ashtonowi, którego poznałem ostatnio i zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim, kiedy w moje drzwi od balkonu uderzył kamień. Zmarszczyłem brwi, podnosząc się na łóżku i wyjrzałem przez okno. Skrzywiłem się, widząc widocznie złego Michaela. Od tygodnia ignorowałem jego wiadomości, nie chodziłem do szkoły, a Mali zatrzaskiwała drzwi przed nim oraz Lukiem. Dodatkowo byłem lekko przeziębiony. Opatuliłem się kocem i wysmarkałem nos, a następnie wyszedłem na balkon, kiedy Michael szykował się do rzucenia następnym kamykiem.  
\- Cal! - wrzasnął. - Nareszcie!  
\- Czego chcesz? - spytałem, krzywiąc się.  
\- Pogadać! - krzyknął.  
\- Okej, idź pod drzwi - rozkazałem mu.  
Wyszedłem z pokoju, kiedy usłyszałem donośne pukanie. Wyminąłem wyraźnie podirytowaną Mali i posłałem jej pocieszający uśmiech. Otworzyłem drzwi przed Michaelem, a on się na mnie rzucił i mnie przytulił. Wyrwałem się szybko z uścisku i w ciszy zaprowadziłem go do swojego pokoju czując niemiłe napięcie między nami. Przepuściłem go w drzwiach, a następnie usiadłem na swoim łóżku chwytając komórkę  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? - rzucił Michael opadając obok mnie.  
\- Nie wiem, Mikey - mruknąłem, a on westchnął zrezygnowany. - To trudne. To Luke i ja naprawdę nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. W końcu... Myślałem, że jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a on...  
\- Nie mów tak - przerwał mi szybko. - Hemmo tego nie chciał. On naprawdę...  
\- Nie, Mikey - warknąłem. - Luke mógł się wytłumaczyć, a nie mnie ignorować! Nie jestem idiotą, tak? Nie wkurzyłbym się, kiedy by od razu powiedział...  
Mój głos załamał się, a dłonie zaczęły drżeć, więc zacisnąłem je w pięści. Zacząłem mrugać powiekami, by odpędzić łzy i udawało mi się to. Michael chciał mnie objąć, ale odepchnąłem go słabo, przez co przez jego twarz przetoczyło się zranienie.  
\- Przepraszam Mikey - wymamrotałem. - Ja po prostu nie mogę. Zranił mnie, chociaż obiecał, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Nie rozumiem nawet dlaczego Brittany, skoro mówił, że aktualnie był bardziej zainteresowany chłopakami. Ja naprawdę rozumiem to co chce...  
\- Nie chciał cię zranić - westchnął zielonooki, a ja posłałem mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie. - Okej, rozumiem. Będziesz na próbie...? - zapytał z nadzieją.  
\- Nie. Będziecie musieli radzić sobie sami - odparłem. - Nie wiem czy zdołam mu wybaczyć na tyle szybko.  
Michael przybrał zraniony wyraz twarzy, ale szybko się otrząsnął i posłał mi szeroki uśmiech, kiwając głową.  
\- Jak wolisz - rzucił. - Masz ochotę na pizzę i fifę?  
\- Jasne, zawsze - zaśmiałem się.  
Pozwoliłem mu objąć mnie ramieniem i poczochrać moje włosy. W duchu podziękowałem, że Clifford zmienił temat.


	5. 1.4 #prom-epilog

Luke zawachał się stojąc przed drzwiami od domu blondynki. Szybko przeczesał włosy i poprawił garnitur. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, nawet nie myśląc. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego zestresowania. On wcale nie chciał tu być. Cofnął się do tyłu, rozglądając się po otoczeniu z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Skupił się na czarnym aucie z którego wyglądał wyraźnie zmartwiony zachowaniem niebieskookiego Michael.  
Luke odetchnął przypominając sobie dla kogo to robi. Opanował drżenie dłoni, przetarł zmęczoną twarz i przybliżył się ponownie do domu. Uśmiechnął się najlepiej jak umiał i zapukał oczekując na otwarcie. Otrzepał niewidzialny kurz, kiedy usłyszał szmery dochodzące zza drzwi. Po chwili zobaczył blondynkę w oszołamiającej sukni. Wciągnął szybko powietrze lustrując ją wzrokiem. Przypatrzył się jej nieśmiałemu uśmiechowi i rumieńcom na policzkach. Szybko chwycił ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Wyglądasz... - zaczął przełykając ślinę. - Niesamowicie.  
\- Dziękuję - odparła dziewczyna wyrywając się spod ramienia blondyna. - Wejdź do środka.  
Luke pokiwał głową, spełniając jej życzenie. Brittany uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało i cofnęła się do tyłu, wpuszczając go do środka. Rozejrzał się po małym, przytulnym holu.  
\- Ty jesteś Luke, prawda? - z zamyślenia wyrwała go starsza kobieta uśmiechająca się pogodnie.  
Siwe pasemka wyraźnie odznaczały się na jej blond włosach, a piwne oczy otoczone były delikatnymi zmarszczkami. Sprawiała wrażenie pogodnej i wyrozumiałej kobiety, przez co Luke rozluźnił się na tyle, by posłać jej czarujący uśmiech.  
\- Tak, nazywam się Luke - odparł. - Dobry wieczór, proszę pani.  
\- Dobry wieczór - odpowiedziała grzecznie. - Zaczekajcie chwilę, zrobię Wam zdjęcie.  
Tak szybko jak się pojawiła, tak zniknęła. Luke wypuścił cicho powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywał. Brittany uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do niego, podchodząc i pocierając dłonią jego ramię, na co Luke nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Lubił ją i jej zachowanie, ale nie darzył ją wielką miłością. Starał się jednak dla jego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
\- Jestem - rzuciła matka blondynki wchodząc do pomieszczenia z aparatem w dłoni. - Proszę, Luke, uśmiechnij się porządnie i obejmij Brittany.  
Hemmings kiwnął głową, otoczył ramieniem talię blondynki i uśmiechnął się. Zmrużył delikatnie oczy przy blasku fleszu. Po chwili kobieta odsunęła, uśmiechając się zimno i oddaliła się w głąb domu.  
\- Chodźmy - odparł, wyciągając dziewczynę na dwór. - Mogę? - spytał wyciągając ramię w jej kierunku.  
Dziewczyna zachichotała, na co chłopak chwilowo się skrzywił, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Chwyciła ochoczo jego ramię i dała mu się zaprowadzić do samochodu. Usiedli z tyłu, kiedy wpatrywał się w nim przefarbowany chłopak.  
\- Cliffo, to Brittany. Brittany, to Michael, ale jego już raczej znasz z naszego... - Luke przerwał na chwilę krzywiąc się. - zespołu.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się uprzejmnie do zielonookiego.  
\- Taa, nawzajem - wymamrotał Michael odwracając wzrok na drogę, a Luke kopną go mocno w fotel.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, ale rozluźniła się czując dłoń blondyna na kolanie. Przykryła jego dłoń swoją i uśmiechnęła sie do niego. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, a następnie odwrócił wzrok widząc wzrok Michaela w lusterku.  
\- Wiesz czy się pojawi...? - spytał Luke, a dziewczyna wyraźnie się zainteresowała.  
\- Nie sądzę - uciął Michael. - Ponoć spędza czas z nowym przyjacielem.  
\- Och. Tym chłopakiem znajomej siostry?  
\- Yeah.  
Luke zamilkł na resztę jazdy, a Brittany nie odważyła się nawet pisnąć. A Michael pomrukiwał teksty piosenek cicho granych przez radio.

¤¤¤

Luke wszedł niepewnie razem z Brittany do sali. Zdołał uspokoić drżenie rąk i rozpaczliwe rozglądanie się po sali w poszukiwaniu znanej mu czupryny. Zauważył jak prawie wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę, lustrując go wzrokiem. Przeszył go dreszcz. Skrzywił się na to uczucie, przez co stojąca przy nim Brittany pomasowała górę jego pleców. To było na tyle odprężające, by Luke uśmiechnął się i skierował się z nią aż do stolika, który zajęli jego znajomi. Dla rozluźnienia wypił jeden kieliszek pączu i rozmawiał z dużą ilością ludzi. Zmarszczył brwi cały czas szukając wzrokiem tej jednej osoby. Starał się tego nie pokazywać tak bardzo, co na szczęście mu się udawało.  
Po niecałej godzinie od ich głośnego wejścia, Luke zaprosił blondynkę do tańca. Objął ją od tyłu, kładąc dłonie na jej biodrach, a jego oddech łaskotał dziewczynę w płatki uszu. Brittany mimowolnie zachichotała przysuwając się do niebieskookiego. Ten zakrył twarz w jej włosach, wdychając słodki zapach wanilli i mięty pochodzący od dziewczyny.  
\- Hej Luke - zaczęła wyraźnie zaciekawiona, a blondyn spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Kto nie przyjdzie?  
Luke zmarszczył brwi, specjalnie ignorując jej pytanie. Wymamrotał kilka słów, by się nie zamartwiała i wyrwal się z uścisku dziewczyny. Skierował się w stronę łazienek, gdzie oparł się o blat i spojrzał w lustro.  
\- Och, Calpal - jęknął, ochlapując twarz zimną wodą. Po jego plecach przeszły go dreszcze, a sam nieznacznie zadrżał.

¤¤¤

Brittany skrzywiła się, kiedy Luke zostawił ją samą na parkiecie. Zaczęła się bezradnie rozglądać, lecz wokół niej tańczyły same pary. Westchnęła bezradnie kierując się do stolika. Przestraszyła się, kiedy ktoś wziął ją w objęcia i przekręcił w swoją stronę. Zmarszczyła brwi widząc nieziemski uśmiech, jasne, niebieskie tęczówki i kolczyk w dolnej wardze. Przygryzła swoją, kiedy tak wpatrywała się w Luke'a.  
\- Hej, przepraszam za to nagłe pójście - wymamrotał.  
\- Nic się nie stało - zapewniła dziewczyna.  
Blondynka stanęła na palcach i musnęła ustami policzek Luke'a. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na ten gest, przyciągając ją do siebie bliżej. Powoli poruszali się w rytmie wolnej piosenki uśmiechając się do siebie.  
Dla Brittany ten wieczór był spełnieniem marzeń. Czymś o czym dawno marzyła.  
Nie zauważyła nawet jak Luke nerwowo się rozgląda po sali kiedy koronowali ich na królewską parę balu.  
Ten wieczór zmienił wszystko.


	6. 2.0 #wedding-prolog

Brittany za niedługo powie "tak" swojemu narzeczonemu Luke'owi Hemmings'owi, a Calum Hood zerwał kontakt z przyjacielem po jego zaangażowaniu się w związek z zauroczeniem bruneta.  
To po prostu trójka ludzi czekająca na ślub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUKE, BRITT - 19 LAT  
> CAL, MIKE - 20 LAT  
> ASH - 21 LAT  
> BRY - 23 LATA


	7. 2.1 #Brittany

ლBrittanyლ

Idziemy spokojnym krokiem przez brzeg morza zagłębieni w swoich myślach. Dużo zmieniło się odkąd Luke zaprosił mnie na bal. Przez kilka tygodni umawialiśmy się, aż niedługo przed czerwcem zapytał czy zechcę być jego dziewczyną. Oczywiscie, zgodziłam się. Niedawno nawet poznałam jego rodzinę, która była nadzwyczaj uprzejma. Dalej nie wiedziałam co zdarzyło się między Lukiem a Calumem, że tak bardzo oddalili się od siebie. Luke zdaje się nie zwracać na to uwagi, więc nie dopytuję się o to.  
W pewnym momencie Luke złapał moją dłoń, a ja zerknęłam na niego posyłając mu szczery uśmiech. Odwzajemnił go szybko, na co moje serce przyśpiesza, a policzki różowieją. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy przystaliśmy przy pomoście, a Luke odwrócił wzrok i spoglądał w dal.  
\- Brits? - zaczął cicho.  
\- Tak? - spytałam.  
Odwrócił się do mnie z dłońmi w kieszeniach. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, wskazując mi wolną ławkę. Przysiadłam na niej patrząc na niego oczekująco.  
\- Kocham cię, skarbie - wyznał, a mój uśmiech poszerzył się.  
\- Ja ciebie też, zapomniałeś? - zaśmiałam się.  
Luke uśmiechnął się łagodnie kręcąc głową. Ucałował mój nos, a następnie chwycił moją dłoń i przyłożył ją tuż przy swojej piersi. Pod palcami poczułam delikatny materiał jego bluzki przez co się uśmiechnęłam pod nosem.  
\- Brits - zaczął ponownie. - Kocham cię bardziej niż myślałem, że będę. Kocham cię jak do słońca i spowrotem. Kocham cię całkiem tego nie pojmując - zaśmiał się, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi nie wiedząc do czego dąży. - Pojawiłaś się w moim życiu całkiem przypadkiem burząc cały porządek. Wpadłaś do mojego życia i odmalowałaś go od nowa. Ja... - przerwał wyraźnie zmieszany, jednak po chwili od razu przybrał swój szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy. - To co chcę powiedzieć to to, że... Chcę się budzić... Codziennie rano przy tobie. Chcę robić ci śniadanie do łóżka. Chcę podziwiać... Twoją pracę. Więc... - przerwał wyciągając z kieszeni granatowe pudełeczko, a w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, kiedy uklęknął na kolanie i wyciągnął rękę z nim w moją stronę. - Brittany, czy zechcesz uczynić mnie szczęściarzem i zostać panią Hemmings w rocznicę balu?  
Luke delikatnie otworzył pudełko, a ja zobaczyłam wielki niebieski kryształ na pierścionku. Zamrugałam powstrzymując łzy i odetchnęłam z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie mogłam nic powiedzieć, więc tylko pokiwałam energicznie głową, a blondyn uśmiechnął się i nałożył mi pierścionek na palec. Odrzucił pudełko zza siebie i pocałował mnie delikatnie.  
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptałam w jego usta, a on się szeroko uśmiechnął.  
\- Kocham cię także.

ლBrittanyლ

Przymierzyłam kolejną suknię, jednak dalej nie mogłam się zdecydować. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana szukając wzrokiem kolejnej, która mogłaby mi się spodobać.  
\- Brittany, siedzimy tu od dwóch godzin, zdecyduj się wreszcie - usłyszałam głos Bryany. - Ash i Calum za niedługo tu wpadną, okej?  
Odwróciłam się do niej piorunując ją wzrokiem. Przewróciła oczami, a następnie znowu wróciła wzrokiem do telefonu.  
Z tego co wiedziałam, to Ashton i Calum zaprzyjaźnili się zaraz po balu, zaraz po tym jak brunet pokłócił się o coś z moim narzeczonym, ale nie wgłębiałam się w ten temat.  
\- Jasne - rzuciłam. - Poza tym, wybranie sukni ślubnej nie jest takie proste, Bry. Może byś mi pomogła?  
\- Radź sobie sama - prychnęła pod nosem.  
Westchnęłam skupiając się znowu na sukienkach. Oglądałam każdą z nich szukając tej najlepszej, ale żadna specjalnie nie przypadła do gustu. Kilka minut później usłyszałam jak Bry wita się z Ashtonem i Calumem, ale nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, zanim nie podeszli do mnie.  
\- Cześć Brittany - powiedział Ash, a ja obróciłam się do niego z uśmiechem i kiwnęłam głową do Caluma na przywitanie. - Piękny pierścionek, jak ci idzie?  
\- Beznadziejnie - odparłam. - Nie mogę znaleźć żadnej sukni, a Bry w ogóle mi nie pomaga. Może wy mi pomożecie?  
Ashton posłał mi uśmiech, a po chwili obaj rozglądali się po sali lustrując wzrokiem sukienki. Odwróciłam się od nich, kręcąc głową. Po kilku minutach poczułam klepnięcie na ramieniu. Okręciłam się na pięcie i zobaczyłam Caluma z piękną suknią w dłoni. Pisnęłam zaskoczona.  
\- To jest to! - wykrzyczałam, delikatnie wyrywając z jego rąk sukienkę i cmoknęłam go w policzek. - Dziekuję Calum!  
\- Nie ma za co - mruknął pod nosem.  
Od razu skierowałam się szybkim krokiem do przymierzalni i przebrałam się. Zerknęłam w lustro z szerokim uśmiechem. Suknia wydawała się być niemal idealna. Przypominała mi o mojej z balu, co sprawiało, że czułam się w niej jeszcze lepiej. Opinała się na moim tułowiu, by swobodnie ciągnąć się w dół. Nie była jakoś szczególnie ozdobiona, co bardzo mi się podobało. Powoli wyszłam z przebieralni, uśmiechając się w stronę Bry i chłopaków.  
\- I jak? - odchrząknęłam zdobywając ich uwagę.  
\- Najlepsza - odparła Bryana, a ja przewróciłam oczami na jej słowa.  
\- Luke oszaleje jak cię w niej zobaczy - dodał Ashton uśmiechając się do mnie serdecznie, a Calum przytaknął na jego słowa.  
\- Jest idealna - mruknęłam pod nosem. - Bry, idziemy na kawę po tym jak ją kupię.  
\- Taa, pewnie - wymamrotała niewyraźnie.  
Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, kiedy kierowałam się w stronę przebieralni.  
Ten ślub będzie niesamowity.

ლBrittanyლ

\- Brits, kochanie - usłyszałam pijackie nawoływania Bry, do której chwilę później się odwróciłam i uśmiechnęłam niewinnie.  
\- Bry! Jak miło cię widzieć! - wybełkotałam sięgając po kolejnego shota.  
\- Brits, jak tam - wymamrotała Bryana pijąc swojego drinka. - przygotowania do ślubu?  
\- Wszystko zrobione na jutro - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Nawet Luke już potrafi tańczyć dzięki temu super gorącemu tańcerzowi od Nats... Jak mu było? Carl? Nie wiem. Chciałabym żeby mnie pieprzył...  
\- Brits! - zawołała jedna z moich przyjaciółek, które zaprosiłam na mój wieczór panieński.  
\- No co? - posłałam jej niewinny uśmiech. - Przecież nie zdradzę Luke'a.  
Dziewczyna mruknęła coś w zgodzie pod nosem, ale nie zwróciłam na to zbytniej uwagi. W głowie potwornie mi szumiało, a widok powoli rozmazywał mi się przed oczami. Chwyciłam się stolika, a po chwili nagle wybuchnęłam śmiechem z nieznanego mi powodu.  
\- Dobra, kobity - wrzasnęła Bryana. - Z okazji, że to ostatni wolny wieczór Brits, każda z nas wymyśla naszej pannie młodej zadania, które abso... - przerwała krzywiąc się. - musi zrobić! Ja pierwsza!  
Zachichotałam pod nosem, a moje przyjaciółki zgodziły się z moją przyszłą druhną. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie na fotelu wpatrując się w blondynkę i czekając na zadanie. Ta przysiadła na stoliku i wykrzywiła twarz w zamyśleniu. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko i poderwała się z miejsca. Powoli podeszła do mnie i wyciągnęła rękę do mnie.  
\- Ja, twoja druhna, wyzywam cię do zatańczenia erotycznego tańca na najbliższym stoliku - powiedziała w końcu, a ja już otworzyłam usta, by przyjąć wyzwanie, ale mi przerwała. - a przed tym wypicia tego drinka. - wskazała na napój w kieluszku, który przyniosła.  
\- Zgoda - odpowiedziałam chwytając jej dłoń i podciągając się do góry.  
Chwyciłam szklankę, przechyliłam ją nad sobą i wypiłam. Zapiekło mnie w przełyku, ale zignorowałam to. Niezgrabnie wdrapałam się na wybrany przeze Bry stołek i zaczęłam wymachiwać biodrami w rytmie granej piosenki. W głowie coraz bardziej mi szumiało, a przed oczami pojawiały się mroczki, jednakże postanowiłam dalej się bawić. Skończone zadanie uczciłyśmy kolejną kolejką drinków, które spowodowały, że nie pamiętałam dalszej części wieczoru...  
Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będę miała dużego kaca.


	8. 2.2 #Calum

ლCalumლ

Fale z daleka łagodnie obijały się o brzeg plaży. W oddali widziałem majaczący port, z którego wypływał aktualnie nieznany mi statek. Zapach morskiej wody docierał do mojego nosa. Drzewa spokojnie szumiały za nami, a ja siedziałem na grubym kocu pożyczonym od Mali. Opierałem się plecami o duży kamień, a na moich udach leżała głowa Ashtona. Delikatnie rozplątywałem kołtuny z jego loczków, niechcący pociągając czasami za jednego. Wpatrywałem się w nieokreślony punkt na oceanie z całkowicie wyciszonymi myślami.  
\- Calleh? - głos blondyna wytrącił mnie z zawieszenia. - Calum?  
Skierowałem swój wzrok na niego. Uśmiechał się do mnie tak jakby próbował mnie pocieszyć. Nie myślałem, że tego potrzebowałem - miałem się dobrze. Dalej utrzymywałem kontakt z Michaelem, jak i z Luke'm. Skończyłem szkołę z świetnym wynikiem i zacząłem robić to co kochałem najbardziej - tańczyć.  
\- Calleh - sapnął, uderzając mnie lekko pięścią w ramię.  
\- Au - skrzywiłem się na pokaz, ale zaraz potem wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. - Co jest?  
\- Co sądzisz o tym? - spytał, a ja od razu zmarszczyłem brwi i starałem się przypomnieć o co mu chodziło. - No wiesz, to co powiedziałeś, że Michael Ci przekazał.  
\- Och, oświadczyny Luke? - burknąłem, a on pokiwał głową. - To idiotyczne. Chodzą ze sobą dopiero od jakiś dziewięciu miesięcy - rzuciłem, kiedy Ashton chciał coś powiedzieć. - Poza tym, nie sądzisz, że są za młodzi? No błagam, Luke ma dopiero dziewiętnaście lat. Dobrze wiesz, że to zły wybór, nawet jeśli nie jesteś psychologiem czy coś.  
\- Uch - mruknął. - Może masz rację. Ale wiesz, może to przetrwa...?  
\- Nie przetrwa - fuknąłem zirytowany. - Może Luke jest głupio teraz w nią zapatrzony, ale ona z pewnością nie jest tak mocno w nim zakochana jak sądzi.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak zazdrośnik, Calleh.  
\- Dobrze wiesz jaka jest prawda - wywróciłem oczami. - Poza tym jak u ciebie z Bryaną? Zdaje mi się, że ostatnio mocno przesadziła.  
Ashton westchnął głośno, przenosząc wzrok na niebo. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się znacznie, zauważyłem, że bardzo się przygnębił. Chwyciłem jego dłoń swoją wolną i ścisnąłem ją, chcąc dodać mu trochę otuchy.  
\- Faktycznie, przesadziła - stwierdził. - Nie wiem co z nami będzie, Calleh. Jest dla mnie ważna, to fakt, ale nie mam zamiaru być w związku, w którym codziennie się boję, że kiedy ona się upije to mnie zdradzi. Wiem, jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, ale pamiętasz co było przedwczoraj? Upiła się i obściskiwała z barmanem tak długo jak jej nie odciągnąłeś. Już sam nie wiem... Muszę to przemyśleć?  
\- Będzie dobrze - odparłem z lekkim uśmiechem. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Nie odezwał się ponownie, tylko obrócił głowę, przez co moja dłoń wysunęła się z jego loków i skupił się na jakimś niewielkim punkcie w horyzoncie. Sam oparłem głowę o kamień i przymknąłem oczy, wsłuchując się w odgłosy z lasu zza nami.  
Było spokojnie. I właśnie tego wtedy potrzebowałem.

ლCalumლ

W myślach jeszcze raz powtórzyłem wyćwiczone kroki. Po chwili odetchnąłem głęboko i powoli otworzyłem oczy, krzywiąc się przez jasne światło. Przymrużyłem je, skupiając się na sylwetce, która stała kilka metrów przede mną. Rozpoznałem w niej moją partnerkę do tańca. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad komórki i uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie.  
\- Lummy, rozluźnij się - zachichotała na dźwięk mojego przezwiska, a ja skrzywiłem się.  
\- Nats - jęknąłem. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie nazywała mnie tym głupim przezwiskiem, jakie wymyśliła Mali!  
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośniej, przykładając swoją dłoń do brzucha. Przechyliła się nieznacznie i zachwiała, ale na szczęście szybko odzyskała równowagę. Przewróciłem oczami z zirytowania.  
\- No dobra - odparła po tym jak nabrała duży wdech. - Klienci przychodzą tu za kilka minut. Bądź gotowy, nie możesz mnie puścić podczas walca.  
\- Nie ma sprawy - uciąłem.  
Jeszcze raz powtórzyłem w myślach kroki. Bycie pracownikiem szkółki tańca nie było tak łatwe jak kiedyś myślałem, przez jeden błąd można było stracić jakąś część wypłaty, a nawet pracę. Uśmiechnąłem się słysząc charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwoneczków oznaczający otwarcie drzwi od naszej pracowni. Obróciłem się na pięcie, mrużąc oczy, by zobaczyć wchodzące osoby. Skrzywiłem się lekko, rozpoznając błękitne tęczówki i blond włosy osoby, której zupełnie nie spodziewałem się tu spotkać, chociaż mogłem to przewidzieć.  
\- Luke - prychnąłem, a chłopak zmierzył mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Calum - kiwnął głową w moją stronę, a następnie odwrócił wzrok w stronę mojej partnerki. - Miło cię znów zobaczyć, Natalie.  
\- Ciebie też, Luke - odpowiedziła miło dziewczyna i uwiesiła się na moim ramieniu. - Hej Brits!  
Skierowałem wzrok na Brittany, która stała tuż zza Luke'm. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, mamrocząc powitanie pod nosem. Kiwnąłem głową w jej stronę, a następnie zepchnąłem z siebie Natalie.  
\- No dobra, to zaczynamy przedstawienie - zaśmiałem się krótko chwytając moją partnerkę w charakterystyczny dla walca sposób. - Nats, gotowa?  
\- Gotowa - zachichotała i włączyła muzykę pilotem, który schowała do tylnej kieszeni moich spodni i przygotowała się.  
Przymknąłem oczy i zacząłem wykonywać wyćwiczone kroki, mocno trzymając dziewczynę. Zadowolony po chwili otworzyłem oczy, by zauważyć skupioną parę. Posłałem im słaby uśmiech, a następnie pozwoliłem ponieść się muzyce. Przerwałem taniec, kiedy tylko piosenka się skończyła i odwróciłem się w stronę Luke'a.  
\- Luke, chodź na razie nauczę cię kroków - powiedziała Natalie z szerokim uśmiechem. - a ty, Brits, zatańcz z Calumem, musisz zobaczyć jak to jest.  
Obaj szybko kiwnęli głowami. Nats odepchnęła się ode mnie i pociągnęła Luke za sobą. Uśmiechnąłem się do Brittany i podeszłem do niej. Chwilę staliśmy w ciszy, aż usłyszałem jak Natalie powtarza kroki Luke'owi.  
\- No więc... - wymamrotała dziewczyna.  
\- Ustaw się - przerwałem jej szybko. - Tak jak Nats na początku. Poprowadzę cię za pierwszym razem, ale następnym razem będziesz musiała sama sterować w celu nauczenia się kroków.  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, obracając się w moją stronę. Delikatnie chwyciłem ją w ustalonej pozycji i uśmiechnąłem się do niej pocieszająco. Nieznacznie zadrżała, na co zmarszczyłem brwi, a ona oblała się rumieńcem. Przetańczyliśmy kilka razy, by dziewczyna mogła zapamiętać kroki. Próbowała zacząć jakąś rozmowę, ale za każdym razem ją zbywałem.  
Jej zachowanie dziwiło mnie.

ლCalumლ

\- Dlaczego musimy jechać do Bry? - spytałem znudzony. - Zaraz rozpocznie się impreza u Mike.  
Ashton skrzywił się nieznacznie i spojrzał na mnie w lusterku. Po chwili znowu skierował wzrok na drogę przed sobą i westchnął.  
\- Bry zapomniała kluczy do mieszkania - odparł. - A do tego, muszę coś zrobić w tym barze co one się znajdują.  
\- Aha - mruknąłem i zagłębiłem się bardziej w fotel.  
Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy pod pub. Zmrużyłem oczy, kiedy ujrzałem świecący napis na ścianie. Wysiadłem zaraz za Ashtonem, który dzięki znajomościom mógł ze mną wejść bez kolejki. Od razu wzrokiem odszukałem Bryanę i resztę, a następnie wskazałem je chłopakowi. Zaczął się do nich przepychać, a ja usiadłem przy barze.  
\- Wyzywam Brittany i Bryanę do wybrania najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn oraz pocałowania ich! - dotarł do mnie piskliwy głos jakiejś dziewczyny z towarzystwa panny młodej.  
Znudzony spojrzałem w ich kierunku, popijając drinka. Obie zaczęły iść zachwianym krokiem w moją stronę. Z tego co zauważyłem zachichotana Bryana wyminęła mówiącego do niej Ashtona i rzuciła się na jakiegoś blondyna niedaleko mnie. Nie zdołałem zobaczyć co było dalej, bo poczułem miękkie usta Brittany na moich. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, próbując ją delikatnie odepchnąć, ale chwyciła mnie za ramiona i usiadła na moich kolanach. Śmierdziało od niej alkocholem, na co się skrzywiłem. Po dłuższej chwili oderwała się ode mnie, a ja od razu przytrzymałem ją, by nie próbowała mnie pocałować więcej.  
\- Może... - wymamrotała, wpatrując się we świecącymi tęczówkami. - Pójdziemy do ciebie?  
\- Nie - odparłem szybko odpychając ją od siebie.  
Spadła na tyłek, ale nie przejmowałem się tym. Szybko wytarłem usta, krzywiąc się. Od razu zauważyłem jak Ashton zaciska swoją szczękę, przez co wyglądał przerażająco. Ściskał w dłoni komórkę i chwycił mnie za przedramię, wyciągając z baru. Po drodze rozejrzałem się i zauważyłem, że Bryana oraz blondyn zniknęli, co mogło spowodować złość Ashtona. Chłopak nic nie mówił, aż nie znaleźliśmy się w aucie. Od razu zauważyłem jak jego knykcie bielą się przez zaciskanie dłoni na kierownicy. Odpalił samochód i ruszył z piskiem, przez co zagłębiłem się w fotel.  
\- Musisz powiedzieć to Luke'owi - odezwał się po chwili. - Nie może związać się z kimś, kto teraz mógłby go zdradzić.  
\- Nie uwierzy mi - wymamrotałem, a wzrok Ashtona w lusterku skierował się na mnie i wyraźnie złagodniał. - Wiesz, w końcu w liceum...  
\- To nie ważne - przerwał mi. - Mam zdjęcia, jak ją odpychasz. Tylko głupiec by nie uwierzył.  
Nie odpowiedziałem, wzdychając i odwracając głowę w stronę mojego okna.  
Nocne Sydney było niespokojne tak jak moje serce.

ლCalumლ

Mocno spóźnieni wpadliśmy na miejsce, gdzie odbywał się wieczór kawalerski Luke. W dłoni ściskałem odblokowany telefon Ashtona, który szedł zaraz za mną. Z tego co zauważyłem, na razie nikt nie był strasznie upity. Przywitałem się z wszystkimi i pociągnąłem Michaela w ustronne miejsce.  
\- Luke nie może ożenić się z Brittany - powiedziałem szybko, niż zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
\- Dlaczego? - Mikey zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Calpal, błagam cię, nie mów, że...  
\- Już dawno nie! - odparłem. - Nie o to chodzi - wyciągnąłem telefon i pokazałem mu jedno z lepszych zdjęć, jak Brittany mnie całuje. - Widzisz? Gdyby zaczęła całować się z kimś innym, a nie mną to teraz prawdopodobnie byłaby pieprzona przez jakiegoś popieprzonego chłopaka!  
\- Oh - odparł Mikey. - Chcesz teraz pogadać z Hemmo?  
\- Muszę - przygryzłem ze zdenerwowania dolną wargę. - Jutro nie mam czasu, pojawię się dopiero podczas ceremoni.  
\- Powodzenia - mruknął, a ja uśmiechnąłem się i wyminąłem go, kierując się do Luke.  
Chwyciłem już lekko podpitego blondyna za ramię i pociągnąłem bez słowa w ustronne miejsce. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, a ja odetchnąłem szybko.  
\- Nie możesz wziąć ślubu z Brittany - powiedziałem spokojnie, a on zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta w cienką linię.  
\- Niby dlaczego?! - prychnął.  
\- Bo całowała mnie... - zacząłem powoli, ale Luke od razu mi przerwał.  
\- Całowałeś się z nią? Co, kurwa, Calum? - warknął. - To jest kurwa moja...  
\- Nie całowałem jej! - krzyknąłem. - To ona! - szybko wyciągnąłem telefon i wskazałem mu wybrane wcześniej zdjęcie. - Odepchnąłem ją!  
\- Ta, jakoś nie bardzo! Poza tym nie widać, żeby to była ona! Skorzystałeś z oka...  
\- Serio, Luke?! Myślisz, że mógłbym to zrobić przyjacielowi?!  
\- Przecież ty mnie nienawidzisz! - wrzasnął, a mnie wmurowało. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Luke dalej to wspomina. - Robię to co chciałeś, co jeszcze chcesz?! Pokochałem ją dla ciebie! To dla ciebie za mało?!  
Luke wrzeszczał jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym dodał przez łzy, bym zniknął z jego życia. Nie mogłem się odezwać, przez co Mikey podszedł do blondyna i szeptał mu coś do ucha. Pozwoliłem by ktoś wyciągnął mnie z pubu i wciągnął do swojego auta, od razu zapinając mi pasy. Oparłem głowę o szkło i wpatrywałem się w ciemne niebo.  
Odezwałem się dopiero, kiedy chłopak usiadł za kierownicą.  
\- Muszę zniknąć, Ashton.


	9. 2.3 #Luke

ლLukeლ

Popiłem trochę herbaty, rozluźniając się na miękkim fotelu. Na przeciwko mnie siedziała moja mama. Uśmiechała się znad swojego kubka, przyglądając mi się. Odstawiłem napój na stolik i poprawiłem się na siedzeniu. Kobieta przysunęła się i położyła swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu, a ja posłałem jej uśmiech, który bardziej przypominał grymas.  
\- Mów co cię gryzie, Lu - powiedziała, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. - Postaram się pomóc.  
\- Mamo... - wymamrotałem. - Chcę się oświadczyć Brits.  
\- Och? - zmarszczyła brwi.  
Odsunęła się ode mnie, układając się wygodniej na fotelu. Automatycznie spiąłem się, nie czując już jej kojącego dotyku. Mama podparła się na ręce i zapatrzyła się na swój kubek. Czekałem cierpliwie na jej odpowiedź, aż w końcu westchnęła i spojrzała na mnie wyraźnie zmartwiona.  
\- Luke - zaczęła. - Nie sądzisz, że to za szybko? Wiesz, ubiegasz o jej względy od roku, a wcześniej nie zwracałeś na nikogo takiej uwagi jak na...aa  
\- Kocham ją - przerwałem jej. - A zauroczenie nim było słabe.  
\- Nie było słabe, Lu - oznajmiła, na co cicho prychnąłem pod nosem. - Daj spokój. On dalej jest w twoim sercu, prawda? Nie wiem co się stało, ale widzę co się dzieje. Oddalacie się od siebie, a ty cier...  
\- Przestań! - krzyknąłem. - Nic już do niego nie czuję! A Brittany i tak się oświadczę!  
Wstałem wyraźnie zirytowany, a ona westchnęła. Oparła się o fotel, a ja prychnąłem, wziąłem swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem z jej domu.

ლLukeლ

Odłożyłem kolejny pierścionek na gablotę i przeszedłem do kolejnej. Sprzedawczyni ze znudzenia już tupała nogą, coraz bardziej nie zwracając uwagi na mnie. Tuż za mną leżał na kanapie mój przyjaciel, Michael.  
\- Hemmo, masz to wreszcie? - spytał znudzony.  
\- Nie.  
\- Szukasz go od godziny - jęknął. - Daj spokój, weź jakiś drogi i się ucieszy!  
\- Michael - syknąłem. - Brittany należy się...  
\- Tak, wiem, coś cudownego - przerwał mi, a ja odwróciłem się i oparłem o gablotę, wpatrując się w niego. - Nie sztyletuj mnie!  
\- To przestań się lenić i mi pomóż, dupku - prychnąłem.  
\- Wiesz przecież co sądzę o twoim związku z Brittany - westchnął, a ja zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, by nie przerwać mu i odejść. - Dalej go kochasz, dlatego nie możesz sobie odpuścić.  
\- Kocham Brittany - odparłem. - Zasługuję na nią - wymamrotałem jeszcze cicho.  
\- Nie ważne - prychnął.  
\- Po prostu pomóż mi wybrać ten pierścionek - jęknąłem.  
Michael prychnął pod nosem, chwytając komórkę i obracając się plecami do mnie. Zacisnąłem pięści, uspokajając się w duchu i wróciłem wzrokiem do pierścionków.  
\- Przepraszam, ale  - usłyszałem cichy głos ekspedientki. – Może mogę pomóc?  
\- Tak, poproszę – odparłem, starając się uśmiechnąć. – Szukam pierścionka zaręczynowego.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedziała radośnie. – Srebro czy złoto?  
\- Uch… - westchnąłem, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Od razu wyobraziłem sobie twarz Brittany. -  Może srebrny?  
\- Szeroki czy wąski? – zadała kolejne pytanie.  
\- Zdaje mi się, że szeroki.  
\- Jakieś błyskotki  typu brylanciki, szafiry?  
\- Diamenty!  - zaśmiał się Mike, któremu od razu posłałem chłodne spojrzenie, by się uciszył.  
\- Jeśli by się znalazły to ciemne, może nawet czarne kamyczki . Drobne – odparłem przekonany.  
\- Oczywiście, postaram się odszukać najbliższy pańskim wyobrażeniom pierścionek – kobieta uśmiechnęła się i obróciła w stronę jakiś drzwi.  
Oparłem się o gablotę,  ignorując Michaela, który wciąż śmiał się pod nosem pisząc coś na swoim telefonie. Ze znudzenia rozglądałem się po sklepie, przyglądając się różnym gablotom. Moją uwagę zwróciła kłótnia jakiejś pary przed sklepem. Chłopak wyglądał na mocno poirytowanego, a dziewczyna – na znudzoną.  
\- Przepraszam? – usłyszałem głos ekspedientki.  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy taki się panu podoba? – zapytała, wskazując na pierścionek.  
Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie. Chwyciłem go w palce i obejrzałem chyba z każdej strony. Po chwili odłożyłem go i westchnąłem.  
\- Idealny.

ლLukeლ

\- Znowu się tu spotykamy – westchnął Mike, opierając głowę o podparcie kanapy. – Dalej nie wierzę, że żenisz się szybciej ode mnie. To nieprawdopodobne, Hemmo.  
\- Nie moja wina, Cliffo – prychnąłem. – To nie moja wina, że wolisz kutasy od cipek i po prostu nie możesz znaleźć sobie jakiegoś chłopaczka, koteczku.  
\- Daj spokój, nie jestem kotkiem. Jestem punk-rockowy* – zaśmiał się.  
\- Jestem bardziej punk-rockowy od ciebie – odparłem.  
\- Mam kolczyk w brwi…  
\- A ja w wardze – przerwałem mu, poprawiając muszkę od garnituru.  
\- I tatuaże – dokończył. – Nie ważne. Wracając lubisz kutasy, tak samo jak cipki, a może nawet bardziej.  
\- Mam narzeczoną, nie narzeczonego – westchnąłem. – Jak wyglądam?  
\- Jak zwykle – wzruszył ramionami. – I tak wiemy, że wolałbyś narzeczonego.  
\- Idź się wypchaj jakimś kutasem – mruknąłem.  
Przejrzałem się uważnie w lustrze. Garnitur przylegał do mnie niemal idealnie i przypominał mi o prawie zeszłorocznym wieczorze, kiedy to Cliffo zawiózł mnie i Brittany na bal maturalny. Przed tym wydarzeniem także pojawiliśmy się w tym sklepie. Prawie w ogóle się tu nie zmieniło. Czarna, poniszczona sofa wciąż stała w przebieralni, którą oddzielała czerwona kotara od krótkiego holu. Na podłodze dalej leżała szara wykładzina z paroma ciemnymi plamkami nieznanego pochodzenia.  
\- Chciałbym – westchnął Mike. – Dobra, Hemmo, nie przeglądaj się tak dużo. Wyglądasz dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze.  
\- Dzięki, gejusie – przewróciłem oczami. – To nie to, Cliffo. Ta muszka mi nie pasuje raczej. Podaj mi jakiś krawat.  
\- Jak wolisz - wyciągnął się, chwycił kawałek materiału i podał mi go. – Ładny, co?  
Uniosłem brwi, zerkając na fioletowy w jaskrawe, zielone paski krawat. Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco, zwracając wzrok na rozbawionego przyjaciela. Od razu odrzuciłem go w jego stronę, trafiając prosto w jego twarz, co wywołało głośny wybuch śmiechu.  
\- Hej! – wymamrotał,  ściągając gwałtownie krawat. – Przecież nie był taki zły!  
\- Podaj mi jakiś normalny  - odparłem. – Ciemnozielony lub czarny, obojętnie.  
\- W porządku – wywrócił oczami.  
Tym razem podał mi prosty i ciemny materiał z lekkim skrzywieniem. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, odwiązując muszkę i zakładając krawat. Nie odezwałem się nawet, kiedy wpatrywał się we mnie z widocznym zmartwieniem na twarzy.  
\- Luke – zaczął, kiedy odwróciłem się w jego kierunku. – Jesteś tego pewny? Wiesz, jesteście mło…  
\- Tak, Michael – rzuciłem. – Jestem tego pewien. Kocham ją, a ona mnie, dlatego też jesteśmy zdecydowani by wziąć ślub w takim wieku. Przecież nie musimy od razu tworzyć rodziny. Po prostu… Będziemy żyć razem, a to całe… Ta uroczystość będzie nam przypominać, że mamy do kogo wracać. Że będzie ktoś, kto będzie naszym domem.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz związać się właśnie z nią? – spytał ostrożnie.  
Odwróciłem wzrok na powierzchnię lustra wpatrując się w siebie z dziwną zaciętością w oczach. Po chwili westchnąłem, rozluźniając się.  
\- Ona będzie moim domem – wymamrotałem.

ლLukeლ

Oparłem się o ramię Michaela, próbując przyswoić sobie informacje, które przekazał mi Calum. To musiało być kłamstwo. Brittany nie mogłaby mi czegoś takiego zrobić. Zdjęcie z pewnością zostało zaplanowane.  
\- Dlaczego… - wymamrotałem. – Dlaczego on kłamie?  
\- Luke – wyszeptał Michael wyraźnie zmartwionym tonem. – Calum, on… Nie…  
\- Cicho – przerwałem mu. – Brittany mnie kocha. On kłamie. Tylko dlaczego… Przecież… To nie ma sensu.  
Alkohol mocno szumiał mi w głowie, utrudniając myślenie. Przymknąłem oczy, czując atakujące mnie zmęczenie. Michael oparł mnie o kanapę i oddalił się. Przechyliłem się na oparcie, powstrzymując się od wymiotów. Moje gardło niemiłosiernie piekło, a gula co chwilę się powiększała. Przełknąłem z trudem ślinę.  
\- Idziemy do domu, Luke – usłyszałem łagodny głos Michaela tuż przy moim uchu.  
Podparłem się na jego ramieniu, przymrużając oczy. Jasne światła chwilowo oślepiły mnie, ale szybko przyzwyczaiłem się. Powoli skierowaliśmy się do auta Michaela stojącego na parkingu blisko baru. Cliffo wsadził mnie na siedzenie obok kierowcy i zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie zwracając uwagi na pasy. Po chwili niezgrabnie zajął miejsce zza kierownicą, cały czas wpatrując się we mnie ze zmartwieniem.  
\- Śpij, Luke – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Jutro wielki dzień.  
Przymknąłem oczy, zasypiając.


	10. 2.4 #wedding-epilog

ლლლ

Powiedzieć, że Luke się denerwował to mało. On wręcz trząsł się z nerwów. Jego dłonie trzęsły się przez co nie mógł poprawnie założyć swojego krawatu. Uważnie przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, starając się dopatrzeć jakiś niedoskonałości. Ciemne worki pod oczami były prawie niewidoczne, twarz dokładnie ogolona, a włosy układały się w niemal idealnego quiffa. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, poprawiając krawat.  
\- Nie możesz się doczekać? – Luke podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Liz.  
\- Mamo – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.  
\- Och, Lu – odpowiedziała jedynie kobieta, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując go rękoma.  
Chłopak wtulił się w rodzicielkę, starając się nie uszkodzić swojej fryzury. W jego oczach zalęgły słone łzy, a niemiłe pieczenie w gardle coraz bardziej uprzykrzało mu oddychanie.  
\- Lu, - zaczęło miękko kobieta, gładząc go po plecach. – Będzie dobrze. Nie bój się, kochanie.  
Wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie odsunął się od Liz z małym uśmiechem na ustach i lepszym samopoczuciem. Lekko przeczesał swoje włosy, starając się, by ich nie popsuć. Jego dłonie wciąż delikatnie drżały, a nogi były jak z waty, ale zdołał stać prosto.  
\- Kocham cię, mamo – wymamrotał słabym głosem, ściskając dłoń swojej rodzicielki z łzami w oczach.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Lu – odparła, przykładając wolne palce do policzka Luke’a i pocierając go. – Chociaż myślę, że popełniasz błąd – Luke zacisnął wargi, próbując się nie wtrącić, kiedy Liz szybko uciszyła go ręką. - Mam nadzieję jedynie, że Brittany cię uszczęśliwi. Jestem szczęśliwa, kiedy ty jesteś szczęśliwy, dobrze?  
\- Tak, mamo – odpowiedział. – Jestem szczęśliwy.  
\- Ja też, słońce, ja też.  
Kobieta oparła czoło o ramię swojego syna i cicho roześmiała się pod nosem. Luke objął ją ciasno ramionami, zagłębiając twarz w kosmyki jej włosów.

ლლლ

Brittany z uśmiechem przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. W głowie jej delikatnie pulsowało od picia wczorajszego wieczoru, ale nie było widać tego po jej wyglądzie. Na twarz miała nałożony delikatny makijaż, a włosy upięte w wysoki kok. Sukienka przypominała jej tą, którą założyła niemal rok temu na bal maturalny. Z uśmiechem chwyciła welon w dłonie i przyjrzała mu się.  
\- Może ci pomóc? – usłyszała ciepły głos jej mamy.  
Obróciła się na pięcie i uśmiechnęła się na widok starszej kobiety. W jej kasztanowych włosach widać było kilka szarych kosmyków, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się w blondynkę z czułością. Stała wyprostowana, w średniej długości sukience, a na plecach miała czarną marynarkę pożyczoną od jej męża.  
\- Mamo – Brittany uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Proszę.  
\- Podaj mi to, kochanie – odpowiedziała ciepło.  
Brittany posłusznie podała biały welon swojej mamie, kiedy ta podeszła bliżej. Kobieta delikatnie wpięła go we włosy, by ich nie zniszczyć. Blondynka się obróciła, by jeszcze raz zerknąć na swój wygląd w lustrze.  
\- Wyglądasz cudownie – stwierdziła z uśmiechem jej mama. – Jesteś najpiękniejszą panną młodą jaką widziałam.  
\- Mamo – wymamrotała. – Mówisz tak, bo jestem twoją córką.  
\- Ależ skąd – kobieta zachichotała, po czym obróciła blondynkę w swoją stronę i ucałowała jej czoło. – Mówię tak, bo przede wszystkim jesteś moją córeczką. Kocham cię i mam nadzieję, że Luke kocha cię tak samo mocno jak ja.  
\- Kocha mnie, mamo – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.  
\- Ale jak cię skrzywdzi… - zaczęła szybko jej mama.  
\- Daj spokój – zachichotała Brittany. – Myślę, że kochamy się tak, że ślub to po prostu… Pokazanie naszej miłości, tak sądzę.  
\- To w porządku, to w porządku – wymamrotała w odpowiedzi.  
Brittany objęła swoją matkę z uśmiechem, a ta zaś potarła ją po plecach.

ლლლ

Liz usiadła na ławce tuż obok lekko zmęczonego Michaela. Kościół był prawie cały wypełniony gośćmi szepczącymi między sobą. Kobieta delikatnie potarła skronie, a następnie skierowała swój wzrok na Clifforda.  
\- Zabawne wydarzenie, nieprawdaż? – spytała cicho.  
\- Zabawne – potwierdził, kierując wzrok na ołtarz, gdzie stał lekko zestresowany Luke. – Zawsze sobie wyobrażałem inaczej ten dzień. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak to wygląda.  
\- Ja także – westchnęła kobieta. – Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje w jego głowie.  
\- Niestety, ale tego nikt nie wie, Liz – odparł w odpowiedzi.  
\- Czy on się pojawi? – zmieniła szybko temat, przybliżając się do Michaela.  
\- Nie sądzę. Wczoraj… Trochę usłyszał – chłopak skrzywił się. – Miał być później, ale z tego co słyszałem to ponoć wyjechał z swoim przyjacielem.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Chłopak zauważył, że robi się lekkie zamieszanie oznaczające przybycie panny młodej. Zerknął na kobietę obok siebie i uśmiechnął się. Kobieta machnęła ręką, a on od razu wstał i rozejrzał się.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Liz – rzekł cicho.  
\- Miło było porozmawiać, Mike – odparła z uśmiechem.  
Posłał jej mały uśmiech, a następnie skierował się do swojego przyjaciela. Poklepał go delikatnie po plecach, przez co blondyn nieznacznie się rozluźnił i z wdzięcznością uściskał przyjaciela.  
\- Bądź szczęśliwy, Hemmo – wymamrotał cicho, po czym skierował się na przeznaczone dla siebie miejsce.  
ლლლ  
Luke nieprzytomnie obserwował przebieg ceremonii. Lekko zamyślony powtarzał słowa przysięgi po księdzu i obserwował uśmiechniętą twarz Brittany za welonem. Kątem oka oglądał wnętrze kościoła oraz wpatrzonych w niego ludzi. W jego głowie szumiało od nadmiaru myśli.  
\- Możesz pocałować pannę młodą – słowa księdza otrzeźwiły go.  
Zamrugał kilka razy, a następnie objął Brittany i delikatnie ją pocałował. Dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona i przyciągnęła go do siebie z uśmiechem. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i gwizdać aż Luke puścił blondynkę. Chwycił ją za dłoń i z niepewnym uśmiechem pociągnął między ławkami. Uważnie rozglądał się między sobą, ale nie zauważył swojego przyjaciela. Razem z jego żoną ustawił się pod kościołem, nieprzytomnie przyjmując gratulacje i prezenty od krewnych.  
\- Luke, skarbie – chłopak spojrzał na Brittany ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a ona się uśmiechnęła. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytała, kiedy kolejny krewny się oddalił.  
\- Tak – odparł krótko, a następnie spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył rodziców blondynki. – Państwo…  
\- Mów nam mamo i tato – zaśmiała się kobieta. – W końcu już jesteśmy rodziną, prawda?  
\- Dokładnie… - zaczął niepewnie. – Mamo.  
\- Zobaczymy się na weselu – powiedział mężczyzna z grymasem na twarzy, a następnie odszedł od nich.  
\- Wybaczcie mu, - poprosiła mama Brittany. – Dalej nie może się pogodzić, że jego córeczka wyszła za mąż.  
\- Mamo! – wymamrotała Brittany wtulając się w bok męża. – Dajcie spokój…  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Widzimy się na weselu, kochani.  
\- Do zobaczenia, mamo – odparła panna młoda.

ლლლ

Luke cały czas się rozglądał po sali w której odbywało się wesele. Większość gości jadła podane danie, niektórzy jeszcze tańczyli, a jeszcze inni – popijali alkohol z baru. Blondyn jednak z niezadowoleniem nie zauważył swojego przyjaciela. Już miał wstawać, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył Michaela.  
\- Cliffo – uśmiechnął się. – Czy on…?  
\- Nie, Luke – odparł poważnie. – Nie ma go.  
\- Och – wymamrotał chłopak, kierując swój wzrok na talerz przed sobą. – Wiesz może gdzie jest?  
\- Nie da się do niego dodzwonić.  
\- Luke! – obaj usłyszeli głos Brittany.  
Spojrzeli na siebie znacząco, kiedy jego żona przedzierała się przez gości do nich. Po chwili przystanęła obok nich z uśmiechem i oparła się o krzesło na którym siedział Luke.  
\- Kochanie, szukałam cię wszędzie – zaczęła.  
\- Byłem tu cały czas – odparł szybko.  
\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnęła się. – Cześć Michael, jak się bawisz?  
\- Wyśmienicie – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. – Hemmo, muszę iść, fifa w piątek, okej?  
\- Jasne – odparł blondyn, a następnie Michael uśmiechnął się do Brittany i oddalił się od nich. – Co się stało, Brits?  
\- Nic takiego – odparła. – O czym rozmawialiście?  
\- O fifie – wymamrotał odwracając wzrok.  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i nie odezwała się znowu, na co Luke nieznacznie odetchnął z ulgą. Rozejrzał się po sali z uśmiechem, wypatrując swoje najbliższe osoby.  
\- Zatańczmy – zaproponował po chwili ciszy.  
\- Z przyjemnością.  
Ten dzień skomplikował jeszcze bardziej życie Luke’a.


	11. 3.0 #divorce-prolog

Brittany szykuje się na rozwód z Luke'm Hemmings'em po zdradzeniu go z chłopakiem z klubu, a Calum Hood musi z nią porozmawiać.  
To po prostu trójka ludzi czekająca na rozwód.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUKE, BRITT - 20 LAT  
> CAL - 20/21 LAT  
> MIKE - 21 LAT  
> ASH - 22 LAT


	12. 3.1 #Calum

 

×Calum×

Nerwowo stukałem palcem o parapet, spoglądając zza okno co chwilę. Letnie powietrze wiało mi w twarz, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Czułem na sobie zmartwiony wzrok mamy Ashtona, kiedy to z niecierpliwością oczekiwałem jego powrotu z uczelni. W drugiej ręce miałem jeszcze nie otwarty list. Ożywiłem się, kiedy jego samochód wjechał na podjazd jego domu. Od razu zerwałem się z stołka i popędziłem do drzwi wejściowych.

\- Ashti! – krzyknąłem otwierając je na oścież i przesuwając się, by mógł wejść.

\- Cześć Calum – uśmiechnął się przechodząc przez drzwi. – Mamo! Wróciłem!

\- Jak w szkole, Ash? – z kuchni wyszła jego mama z ręcznikiem w rękach.

\- W porządku – odparł. – Kiedy obiad?

\- Za chwilę co najmniej. Przyjdźcie jak was zawołam, dobrze?

Obaj przytaknęliśmy jej zgodnie, a ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do kuchni. W ciszy poszliśmy do jego pokoju. Usiadł na krześle przy biurku, kiedy ja odłożyłem list obok niego, a sam położyłem się na łóżku.

\- Co to jest? – spytał.

\- Pamiętasz jak Natalie mi napisała list polecający? – kiwnął głową potwierdzająco, a ja skierowałem wzrok na sufit. – Pomyślałem, że może uda mi się zatrudnić tam, gdzie zawsze chciałem.

\- W Anglii? – dopytał się, a ja uniosłem kciuk na potwierdzenie. – Ale to daleko. I wiesz w ogóle…

\- Tutaj w Hornsby i tak jest za blisko – przerwałem mu. – W każdym razie, to list z potwierdzeniem lub odrzuceniem mnie. Jeszcze nie wiem.

\- Cal… - zaczął.

\- Otworzysz go? – spytałem. – Co do mieszkania to się zgodził. Nie widzi problemu, bo i tak zbytnio z niego nie korzysta. Wiesz, te jego podróżowanie…

\- W porządku – westchnął.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza między nami. Usłyszałem, jak Ashton wyciąga coś z szafki, a następnie rozerwał kopertę. Odrzucił ją na mnie, z czego zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Rozwinął list, a następnie odchrząknął, co powiadomiło mnie o tym, że zaczął czytać. Po kilku minutach w pokoju rozległo się szuranie.

\- Dostałeś się – usłyszałem jego głos.

Podciągnąłem się na rękach i oparłem plecy o zagłówek. Ashton prawie leżał na krześle z wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie. Ręce opadały mu po obu stronach, a list leżał na biurku.

\- Pojedź ze mną – odpowiedziałem.

\- Calum – spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Wiesz, że nie…

\- Możesz – rzuciłem. – Rozmawiałem o tym z Anne na wypadek gdyby mi się udało. Powiedziała, że wybór zależy od ciebie oraz jeśli się zdecydujesz, postara się, by twoja szkoła załatwiła ci studia w Anglii. Zamieszkamy razem, nie będziemy musieli płacić podatku ani nic z tych rzeczy, a moja pensja wystarczy na wyżywienie i wiele więcej. A jak skończysz studia i zaczniesz poważnie pracować to możesz się bardziej usamodzielnić – powiedziałem na jednym wydechu. – Ashti, proszę.

\- W porządku – odparł . – Pójdę przekazać jej wieści.

Ashton wstał z krzesła i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju, kiedy opadłem na poduszki i wydałem z siebie cichy pisk – ale tego nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

×Calum×

Zimne powietrze wpadło do mojego pokoju, budząc mnie gwałtownie. Usiadłem na łóżku, rozglądając się. Wyjrzałem przez okno pokazujące taras i zauważyłem osobę siedzącą na krześle oraz opierającą się o ceglaną ścianę. Rozpoznałem w niej Ashtona, więc otuliłem się kocem, założyłem kapcie i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Przysiadłem się koło niego i odetchnąłem. Obserwowałem jak biały obłoczek wydostaje się z moich ust na tle nocnego Londynu.

\- Dlaczego wstałeś? – odezwał się cicho, wypuszczając powietrze z ust.

\- Nie zamknąłem okna przed snem – odparłem. – Obudziłem się i zobaczyłem ciebie na tarasie.

\- Aha.

Zerknąłem na niego. Głowę miał przechyloną lekko do tyłu, oczy przymknięte, a w dłoni trzymał papierosa. Drugą przeczesywał co chwilę włosy. Zauważyłem, że lekko się trzęsie przy powiewie powietrza. Odwróciłem wzrok na miasto, nie skupiając się zupełnie na poszczególnych budynkach.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytałem po dłuższej chwili.

\- Myślę – odparł. – Tęsknię za Sydney, za Hornsby, za Australią – dodał po chwili. – W Londynie nie jest źle, ale to nie jest mój dom. Minęło już pięć miesięcy odkąd wyjechaliśmy. Szybko, co?

\- Trochę.

\- Urodziny w Londynie nie były złe. Przynajmniej nie musiałem widzieć zawodu na twarzy mamy, kiedy budziłem się rano po całej nocy picia – zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale tęsknie za nią…

\- Za miesiąc święta – mruknąłem.

\- Jedziesz, Cal?

\- Rodzice jadą do dalszej rodziny, a Mali spędza ze swoim chłopakiem. Zostanę w Londynie, może.

\- Och – wymamrotał. – Może chcesz jechać ze mną?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Zdecyduj się – odrzucił papierosa na popielniczkę i wstał, rozciągając się. – Wyjeżdżam tydzień przed, więc… Zdecyduj się, Cal. Tęsknisz za Sydney jak ja. Nie musisz nawet wracać na dłużej, ale wiesz… Tutaj cię uwielbiają, ale z pewnością tam znowu cię zatrudnią, a z moją szkołą nie będzie problemu.

Pokręciłem głową, a Ashton westchnął. Poczułem jak przeczesuje szybko moje włosy. Szybkim krokiem wszedł do mieszkania, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Oglądałem niebo, aż nie zaczęło wschodzić słońce.

×Calum×

Cichy dźwięk dzwonka wyrwał mnie ze snu. Otarłem oczy szybko, chwytając komórkę. Przymrużyłem je, kiedy ekran się rozświetlił. Niemal przekląłem, odbierając połączenie od Michaela.

\- Halo? – wymamrotałem, ignorując czyjeś podciąganie nosem.

\- _Cally_ – ktoś powiedział moje imię, zanosząc się szlochem. – _Cally…_

Podciągnąłem się gwałtownie na łóżku, siadając. Zapaliłem szybko lampkę, mrużąc oczy. To niemożliwe. Nie zadzwoniłby do mnie. Zerknąłem na zegarek, przeklinając pod nosem. Było wpół do ósmej, a Ashton za kilka godzin wylatuje do Sydney.

\- Luke? – spytałem niepewnie.

\- _Cally, ona…_ \- usłyszałem jak podciąga nosem. – _Ona…_ \- powiedział kilka słów niewyraźnie.

\- Luke, oddaj telefon Mike’owi – powiedziałem stanowczo. Usłyszałem jak Luke pomrukuje, a następnie cicho rozmawia z kimś. Po chwili zaległa cisza zakłócana szumem i kogoś oddechem. – Mike?

\- _Hood, jak dobrze, że odebrałeś_ – jego głos brzmiał na wyczerpany. – _Umm… Co u ciebie? Nie odbierałeś telefonów od pół roku._

\- Uch, wybacz – odparłem lekko zawstydzony. – Ja… Nie chciałem Luke’owi niszczyć humoru i… Zniknąłem?

\- _Idiota_ – słyszałem jak Michael parska śmiechem, a następnie się uspokaja. – _Uhm…_

\- Co z nim? – zapytałem.

\- _Wpadł pół godziny temu do mnie płacząc_ – odparł, a ja usłyszałem zmartwienie w jego głosie. – _Prawie nic nie zrozumiałem, oprócz kilku słów. Telefon, Cally, Brittany, kochanek. Nic więcej, Cal._

\- Och, kurwa – westchnąłem, opadając na poduszki. – Dobra, Mike. Bierz jakiekolwiek lody jakie masz w zamrażalce i mu daj. A potem puść jakąś głupią bajkę Disney’a.

\- _W porządku_ – usłyszałem jak wstaje.- _To… Odbieraj już, Cal…_

\- Zaczekaj! – krzyknąłem. – Podaj mi go, Mike.

\- _Nie wiem czy go zrozumiesz, dalej zanosi się płaczem_ – wymamrotał. – _Okej, daje ci go._

\- Luke? – spytałem cicho, jak dobiegł mnie szloch. – Och, Lukey.

\- _Cally…_ \- powiedział niewyraźnie.

\- Luke, odetchnij – polec iłem mu, wsłuchując się w jego oddech. W tym samym czasie wstałem i wyciągnąłem walizkę spod łóżka. Otworzyłem szafę i wrzucałem jakiekolwiek ubrania do otwartego bagażu. Następnie wpakowywałem inne rzeczy, potrzebne mi w Sydney. – Dobrze. Teraz wytrzyj nos i powiedz mi co się stało.

\- _Ja…_ \- usłyszałem jak przeciera nos. – _Wyszedłem wcześniej… Zajęcia się skończyły szybciej_ – podciągnął nosem. – _Wiesz, studiuję prawo. Podszedłem jeszcze po kwiaty. Ostatnio z Brits_ – zaniósł się szlochem, przerywając. – _My… Kłóciliśmy się. Czuła się osamotniona. Wiesz, po ślubie zamieszkaliśmy u niej. Ona… Ma bogatych rodziców. Teraz już nie wiem co robi, by zarobić…_ \- wymamrotał. – _W każdym razie… Wszedłem do domu, a tu… Ona… Z jakimś mężczyzną… Na blacie, w kuchni…_

\- Zdradziła cię? – warknąłem, zatrzaskując pełną walizkę. Chłopak się nie odzywał – Luke, czy ona się z nim pieprzyła?

\- _Tak_ – wymamrotał.

\- Och, Lukey – westchnąłem. - Słuchaj, zostań u Mikey’a, okej? Nie ruszaj się. Przekaż mu, że się odezwę… Za kilka godzin. Muszę iść, Lukey.

\- _Kocham cię…_ \- powiedział cicho, a ja zamarłem.

\- Idź spać – odparłem po chwili. – Zobaczymy się, Lukey.

Usłyszałem ciche pikanie oznaczające zakończenie połączenia. Wypuściłem z ust powietrze, które mimowolnie wstrzymywałem. Odrzuciłem telefon na łóżko i wyszedłem z pokoju. Od razu zauważyłem wpatrującego się we mnie Ashtona, który opierał się o framugę drzwi należących do kuchni.

\- Jadę do Sydney – wymamrotałem cicho, a on tylko kiwnął głową, wracając do pokoju.

×Calum×

Wysiadłem z samolotu zaraz zza Ashtonem. Zmrużyłem oczy przez promienie słońca i rozejrzałem się wokół siebie. Ashton ciągnął mnie w jakimś kierunku znanym tylko sobie. Westchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy zauważyłem Michaela opartego o swoje auto. Podszedłem z Ashtonem bez słowa, zauważając, że chłopak cały czas patrzy na swoją komórkę.

\- Mikey! – krzyknąłem, a on podskoczył , kierując swój wzrok na mnie. – Cześć.

\- Calpal – odezwał się, uśmiechając się. – Wróciłeś.

\- Na kilka… - zacząłem.

\- Calleh chce powiedzieć, że Londyn bardzo mu się podobał, ale – wciął się Ashton. – On tęskni za Sydney i dlatego chce wrócić. Teraz jeszcze chce pogadać z Hemmingsem.

\- Czyli Hoodie jednak wraca do Sydney? Hemmo się stęsknił – skomentował Michael, a ja posyłałem im obu mordercze spojrzenia.

\- Stęsknił się? – zdziwiłem się. – Ale przecież…

\- Hoodie, wtedy w klubie był pijany i nie wiedział co mówi – powiedział Michael tak jakby nauczał małe dziecko. – Zresztą… Nie tylko on kiedyś zapomniał się, jeśli chodzi o słowa.

Westchnąłem cicho, przypominając sobie koniec klasy maturalnej. Michael jeszcze poklepał mnie po ramieniu, a następnie otworzył bagażnik i wrzucił tam nasze torby. Bez słowa usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, a Ashton zaraz przy nim. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dźwięk silnika. Zająłem miejsce z tyłu, obserwując jak zmieniło się Sydney odkąd wyjechałem. Próbowałem nie myśleć, ale cały czas przyłapywałem się na analizowaniu mojej sytuacji z Luke’m. W końcu, co by było gdybym zareagował inaczej? Czy Luke starałby się o związek z Brittany?

Poczułem szarpnięcie. Zamrugałem oczami, kiedy przechyliłem się przez otwierające się drzwi od samochodu. Michael nic nie powiedział, ale zauważyłem jak próbuje powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Prychnąłem cicho pod nosem, wygrzebując się z siedzenia i rozglądając się. Chłopak zaparkował przed jednopiętrowym domem z cegieł. Z przodu otaczał go mały, zaniedbany ogródek.

\- Mój dom od kilku miesięcy – powiedział. – Mama się złożyła, kiedy zacząłem trzeci rok, a mój współlokator okazał się dupkiem i homofobem. Ale to nie moja wina, że lubię ssać kutasy.

\- Niezły – uznałem, chwytając moją torbę. – Co z Luke’m?

\- Jakoś się trzyma – westchnął Michael. – Nawet jeśli jej nie kochał, a nie kochał na pewno…

\- Skąd to wiesz? – mruknąłem, przerywając mu.

\- Też byś to zauważył jakbyście się nie oddalili – przewrócił oczami. – W każdym razie, jej zdrada go zabolała. Starał się jak mógł, by była szczęśliwa, a ona… No cóż.

\- Biedny Luke – skomentował Ashton, doganiając nas.- Jak się czuł jak wyjeżdżałeś?

\- Z tego co zauważyłem to spał – odparł. – Zostajecie na dłużej?

\- Raczej tylko na noc, potem muszę wrócić do mieszkania i trochę je ogarnąć – wzruszyłem ramionami. – A Ashton raczej…

\- Zostaję, Mike, przecież wiesz – zaśmiał się.

\- To wy…? – zamarłem. – Ashton, nic mi nie powiedziałeś!

\- Przyjaźnimy się, spoko – pocieszył mnie Michael, przystając przy drzwiach i wyciągając klucz. – To, że nie chciałeś utrzymywać ze mną kontaktu, nic nie mówię, ale okej, nie znaczy, że zupełnie nie wiedziałem jak się trzymasz. Ashton podejrzewał, że się tak odetniesz, więc pewnego dnia wymieniliśmy się numerami.

\- Ashton! – krzyknąłem z wyrzutem.

\- Wybacz mi, Calleh - zachichotał.

Przewróciłem oczami, wchodząc jako pierwszy do mieszkania, zrzucając kurtkę oraz buty i od razu kierując się w stronę salonu. Położyłem torbę tuż przy jakiejś komodzie i bez słowa usiadłem obok skulonego Luke’a. Ten przetarł oczy i zmęczony spojrzał na mnie.

\- Cally? – wymamrotał.

\- Lukey – uśmiechnąłem się do niego. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Lepiej – odparł, podciągając się do pozycji siedzącej i przysuwając się do mnie. – Dzięki temu, że tu jesteś… Tęskniłem.

\- Ja też – przytuliłem go.

Od razu zauważyłem jak drży. Jego oczy były zmęczone, zupełnie nie umiałem w nich dopatrzyć się jego błysku. Miał ciemne wory pod oczami, zatkany nos, a stolik do kawy walał się w chusteczkach. Pod stołem leżało skończone pudełko od lodów. Od razu zagotowało się we mnie od złości, ale dałem ponieść się emocjom. Mocniej ścisnąłem chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotałem cicho, obserwując jak powoli jego oddech się uspokaja.

Kątem oka zauważyłem Ashtona z małym uśmiechem opierającego się o framugę drzwi. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, na co ten westchnął i oddalił się w głąb mieszkania.

\- Ona zupełnie na ciebie nie zasługuje, Luke – wyszeptałem jeszcze cicho, zanim nie położyłem go na kanapie, przykryłem kocem i wstałem. – Michael? – zawołałem go cicho po przejściu do przedpokoju.

\- Co? – spytał wychylając się z jakiegoś pokoju.

\- Gdzie ona mieszka?

×Calum×

Zdyszany przystanąłem przed drzwiami od jej domu. Szybko uspokoiłem oddech, a następnie zapukałem. Chwilę czekałem, aż drzwi otworzyła mi Brittany w szlafroku, wyraźnie zmęczona i skacowana. Skrzywiłem się na jej widok.

\- Calum? – wymamrotała. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Stoję – odparłem szorstko.

\- Och. No to… Wejdziesz?

Skinąłem głową. Odsunęła się, by zrobić mi miejsce. Wszedłem i rozejrzałem się po mieszkaniu. Wyglądało na uporządkowane i minimalnie umeblowane. Od razu zobaczyłem kuchnię zza szklanych drzwi.

\- Wiesz co z Luke’m? – spytała cicho.

\- Słuchaj uważnie – warknąłem, a ona się wzdrygnęła. – Ani się waż prosić go o wybaczenie, jasne? Nie zasługuje na ciebie w ogóle. Jak mogłaś go zdradzić?!

\- Ja… - zaczęła.

\- Nie – prychnąłem. – Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich nędznych tłumaczeń. Albo kogoś kochasz albo go zdradzasz. Ani się waż nawet próbować spotkać Luke’a albo ci przywalę nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jesteś kobietą. Dotarło to do ciebie? – kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie. – Że kiedyś mi się podobałaś – wymamrotałem kręcąc głową.

\- Nie podobam ci się już? – spytała cicho, a ja prychnąłem pod nosem.

\- Nie lubię zdradzalskich suk – odparłem. – Nie przywalaj się do Luke’a – rzuciłem wymijając ją i wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Zatrzasnąłem drzwi za sobą jak najmocniej mogłem. Po tym zbiegłem po schodkach i wypuściłem powietrze idąc chodnikiem w stronę domu Michaela.

Czułem się wolny. Wolny od przeszłości.

×Calum×

Wszedłem do kawiarni, w której umówiłem się z Liz. Od razu zauważyłem mamę Luke’a przy jednym ze stolików. Przysiadłem się do niej bez słowa. Nie odezwała się, przyglądając mi się z uśmiechem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dalej lubisz gorącą czekoladę – odezwała się po chwili. – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od zamówienia jej.

\- Masz szczęście, Liz – zaśmiałem się. – Z chęcią napiję się tego napoju w ten lutowy dzień.

\- Och, szkoda, że nie mogliśmy się spotkać wcześniej – stwierdziła. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Calum, a jakoś nie widziało mi się zostawić teraz Lu, kiedy on przygotowuje się z tym jego prawnikiem.

\- Rozumiem cię – stwierdziłem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że Luke teraz mieszka u mnie.

\- Skądże – odparła. – Joy mówiła, że wróciłeś do Sydney z Ashtonem.

\- Tym razem nie zamierzam już wyjeżdżać – wymamrotałem, z ulgą obserwując jak kelnerka stawia przede mną gorącą czekoladę. – Więc, Liz… O czym chcesz porozmawiać?

\- Wiem o wszystkim – powiedziała tajemniczo. – Michael i Ashton mi powiedzieli, co się stało między tobą a Lu.

\- Och.

Skrzywiłem się, przypominając sobie wszystkie nasze słowa, które doprowadziły do tego, że byliśmy w takiej relacji. Nie chcąc nic więcej mówić, chwyciłem kubek i upiłem trochę czekolady. Liz przyglądała mi się z wyczekiwaniem, co jeszcze bardziej mnie stresowało.

\- Nie gniewam się na ciebie ani na Lu – powiedziała po chwili ciszy, uśmiechając się pocieszająco do mnie, a ja westchnąłem z ulgą w głowie. – Po prostu… Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że Luke cię kochał. Nie wiem o co chodziło w twoich słowach, mam nadzieję, że wykrzyczałeś je bez przemyślenia – chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale uciszyła mnie machnięciem dłoni. - A Luke to zrozumiał tak dosłownie, że… No cóż, postarał się pokochać Brittany. Nie winię cię teraz o jego nieszczęście, bo gdyby ten głupek dał z sobą porozmawiać to nie udawałby, że przestał cię po tym kochać i zainteresował się nią.

\- Czuję się teraz winny – wymamrotałem.

\- To nie twoja wina, kochanie – odparła, pocierając moje ramię. – Wiem, że nie powiedziałbyś tego, gdyby Luke nie stchórzył i nie uciekał od ciebie. Rozumiem, że czułeś się zdradzony, ale…

\- Ale? – spytałem cicho.

\- Proszę, Calum, postaraj się nie ranić mojego syna więcej – wymamrotała. – Nie znikaj, nie odcinaj się od niego…

\- Nie chcę go już ranić, Liz – odparłem szybko. - Jest jedną z ważniejszych osób w moim życiu.


	13. 3.2 #Brittany

×Brittany×

Z nudów bawiłam się obrączką na palcu. Po chwili ściągnęłam ją i schowałam jej do małej torebki. Chwyciłam drinka i upiłam łyka rozglądając się po barze. Kolorowe światła raziły w oczy, a smród potu można było czuć wszędzie. Tłum ludzi tańczył ze sobą na parkiecie. Skrzywiłam się widząc jak są ściśnięci.

\- Problemy w związku? – usłyszałam pytanie skierowane do mnie.

\- Co? – odwróciłam się w stronę głosu. – Och.

Zobaczyłam wysokiego chłopaka z przyjaznym uśmiechem. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały od świateł, a przefarbowane na blond włosy ustylizowane były na quiffa. Wyglądał gorąco, przez co oblizałam usta i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Z tego co zauważyłam był barmanem. Przyglądał mi się z wyraźnym błyskiem w oku. Przybliżyłam się do blatu, opierając się na łokciach i spojrzałam na niego z zaciekawieniem. Podał mi drinka, a następnie chusteczką wycierał kufle i szklanki.

\- Nie, nie – odparłam, chichotając. – Chociaż... Zanudzenie się liczy?

\- Myślę, że tak – stwierdził. – Justin.

\- Brittany – przedstawiłam się, pochylając się do niego i upewniając się, że wyglądam seksownie. – Cóż, powiedzmy, że nie poświęca mi wystarczająco dużo czasu – zachichotałam. – Cały czas szkoła, chociaż wcale nie musi pracować. Dawno nie cieszyłam się z seksu!

Justin przyjrzał mi się z zainteresowaniem, na co wewnętrznie zatryumfowałam. Odłożył szklankę, którą wycierał i pochylił się w moją stronę, opierając się na dłoniach. Kątem oka zobaczyłam jak jego mięśnie się napinają, przez co miałam ochotę wyciągnąć ręce i je dotknąć.

\- Może trzeba to zmienić? – odparł z uśmieszkiem.

\- Może tak? – zastanowiłam się, odchylając się i przykładając palec do ust. – Może już dzisiaj?

\- W moim domu? – zaproponował.

×Brittany×

Opadłam na łóżko obok chłopaka bez wyrzutów sumienia. W mojej głowie wciąż szumiał alkohol, który wypiliśmy po przyjściu do jego domu. Moja klatka piersiowa gwałtownie się unosiła od wysiłku. Starałam się uspokoić mój oddech, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Woah – stwierdziłam po dłuższej ciszy. – Nieźle.

\- No widzisz – zaśmiał się. – Podobało ci się?

Zawisł nade mną, pochylając się do mojej szyi i całując ją. Moja głowa była pomiędzy jego rękoma, których mięśnie napinały się. Zadrżałam, kiedy skierował się na dół, cały czas nie odrywając się od mojego ciała. Objęłam jego biodra nogami, delikatnie przyciągając go do siebie. Ramiona zarzuciłam zza jego głowę, przybliżając ją do swojej twarzy i całując go szybko.

\- I to jak – zachichotałam.

\- W takim razie jestem do twojej dyspozycji – stwierdził, cmokając mnie w usta.

\- Zapamiętam – odpowiedziałam, przewracając go na plecy i napierając na jego wargi. – Na twoje szczęście, nie jestem zapominalska.

\- Szczęściarz ze mnie – zaśmiał się, chwytając mnie za biodra i przyciągając do siebie.

Jęknęłam z przyjemności, odchylając się do tyłu i pozwalając mu się sobą zająć.

×Brittany×

Zachichotałam, kiedy poczułam ciepłe ramiona obejmujące moje ciało. Odłożyłam naczynia i obróciłam się na pięcie do chłopaka. Zarzuciłam swoje ręce na jego ramiona i pocałowałam go namiętnie.

\- Gotowa na kolejną rundkę? – spytał cicho.

\- Nie mogę, Justin – odparłam, a on jęknął i pochylił się, cmokając moją szyję. – Luke kończy zajęcia za godzinę, nie mamy czasu...

\- Zrobię to szybko, przecież jesteś już gotowa – zaśmiał się, a ja westchnęłam. – Skarbie, nie wyda się, przecież jesteśmy ostrożni.

\- Justin...

Chłopak nie zwracając uwagi na moje protesty, naparł na moje usta i podciągnął mnie na blat. Jęknęłam, poddając mu się i szybko przyciągając go do siebie. Chwilę się całowaliśmy, aż chłopak oderwał się zrzucając z nas ciuchy. Po chwili znowu przywarł do mnie, rozchylając moje uda.

Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Nim zdołałam zareagować, Justin kontynuował, a ja jęknęłam głośno.

\- Brittany? – usłyszałam głos Luke'a.

\- Luke? – wymamrotałam, zamierając i odwracając głowę w stronę drzwi. – Luke... To nie tak!

\- Idę do prawnika – stwierdził szorstko.

Justin się zatrzymał, spoglądając w tą samą stronę co ja. Zauważyłam jak Luke kopie wielki bukiet kwiatów, a jego twarz wykrzywia się w złości. Szybko odepchnęłam od siebie Justina, ale Hemmings obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z mieszkania. Ignorując nawoływania mojego kochanka, naciągnęłam na siebie majtki, koszulę i buty oraz wybiegłam na zewnątrz.

\- Luke! – krzyknęłam, ale już go nie zobaczyłam. – Luke!

Po chwili nawoływania, zrobiło mi się zimno i wróciłam do mieszkania. Justin stał zamyślony przy blacie i był w połowie ubrany. Skrzywiłam się na jego widok. To przez niego przyłapał nas Luke. Bez słowa chwyciłam resztę swoich ubrań i nałożyłam je na siebie.

\- I co teraz? – spytał, śmiejąc się pod nosem i narzucając na siebie swoją koszulkę.

\- Teraz wychodzisz z tego mieszkania i nie wracasz – rzuciłam szorstko.

\- Ależ kochanie, to nie moja wina, że zdradziłaś swojego męża – zaśmiał się, a ja obrzuciłam go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Ale nie martw się, seks był dobry.

\- Wynoś się! – krzyknęłam.

\- Tylko nie wracaj, jak będziesz chciała się pieprzyć – odparł.

Narzucił na siebie kurtkę i z głośnym śmiechem wyszedł z mieszkania. Oparłam się o framugę drzwi i schowałam swoją twarz w dłoniach, próbując ustalić co powinnam zrobić.

×Brittany×

Zatrzymałam się przy drzwiach małego domu, drżąc z zimna. Mimo iż było lato, to na noc było przeraźliwie zimno. Otuliłam się mocniej kurtką, marząc o ciepłej herbacie i zapukałam kilka razy. Usłyszałam szuranie zza drzwiami, ale nikt mi nie otworzył. Skrzywiłam się.

\- Cholera, Michael – warknęłam, naciskając dzwonek.

Oderwałam palec od niego po dłuższej chwili, kiedy drzwi zaskrzypiały. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam Michaela z skrzyżowanymi rękoma i przymrużonymi oczami. Jego postawa mówiła, że nie byłam tutaj mile widziana, na co prychnęłam pod nosem.

\- Daj mi zobaczyć Luke'a – poprosiłam. – Muszę mu wytłumaczyć...

\- Nic nie musisz, Brittany – odparł szorstko. – Każdy wiedział, że go zdradzasz od miesiąca, więc odpuść sobie, skoro twoja wielka miłość się wypaliła.

\- Ja pierdole – warknęłam. – Nic nie wiesz, odsuń się i daj mi z nim porozmawiać! Nie może się ze mną rozwieść!

\- Jeszcze raz ci mówię, odpuść sobie!

Prychnęłam głośno, popychając go i próbując wejść do środka, ale przytrzymał mnie mocno i odepchnął od drzwi. Następnie poczułam silny ból i pieczenie na policzku, na co się skrzywiłam i wyrwałam od niego.

\- Jezu, jesteś chory! – krzyknęłam.

\- Wynoś się spod mojego domu i nie wracaj – odparł. – Nawet nie próbuj go nękać!

Obróciłam się na pięcie, ignorując jego słowa i oddaliłam się w stronę mojego domu. Wściekła tupałam po chodniku, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia kierowane w moją stronę. Jak on śmiał! Pokręciłam głową ze złości i wsadziłam dłonie w kieszenie, przyśpieszając kroku.

×Brittany×

Odłożyłam nóż, kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk dzwonka. Uśmiechnęłam się, zdejmując fartuch. Szybko otworzyłam drzwi, ale moja mina zrzedła, kiedy zobaczyłam mężczyznę przypatrującego mi się bez uśmiechu. Stał w garniturze, chociaż było gorąco i z jakąś teczką pod ręką.

\- Przepraszam? – pisnęłam.

\- Pani Brittany Hemmings? – spytał, a ja kiwnęłam głową. – Mogę wejść?

\- Tak, proszę! – otworzyłam szerzej drzwi, wycofując się do środka. – O co chodzi? – spytałam, kiedy wszedł i rozejrzał się po przedpokoju. – Och, przepraszam! Może wody, herbaty lub kawy?

\- Nie dziękuje – odparł chłodno. – Jestem tutaj na chwilę przez pracę.

\- Rozumiem – kiwnęłam głową. – Może przejdziemy do salonu?

\- Niech pani poprowadzi.

Wymamrotałam jakieś słowa, nie zwracając większej uwagi i odwróciłam się. Szybkim krokiem przeszłam do pokoju, siadając na kanapie. Mężczyzna usiadł na fotelu i położył przed sobą otwartą teczkę z różnymi papierami.

\- Jestem adwokatem pani męża, Luke'a Hemmingsa – oznajmił, a ja kiwnęłam głową. – Pani mąż odmówił spotkania z panią, więc postanowiłem go zastąpić – wyciągnął z teczki jakieś kartki i podał mi je. - Oto papiery rozwodowe.

\- Nie zgadzam się – powiedziałam szybko. – Nie rozwiedzie się ze mną!

\- Nie pani o tym decyduje – odpowiedział. – Na pani nieszczęście, mamy mocne dowody na pani zawinienie, przez co sędzia prawdopodobnie ogłosi rozwód z pani winy.

\- Niby jakie? – prychnęłam.

\- Nagrania z kamer z pani domu, należących do pani męża oraz zeznania pani kochanka.

\- Może kłamać – stwierdziłam. – Proszę przekazać Luke'owi...

\- Nie sądzę, by kłamał, a pani mężowi z pewnością nic nie przekażę – przerwał mi oschle. – Za tydzień przyjadą przyjaciele pani męża, by zabrać stąd jego rzeczy – wstał szybko. – Życzę miłego dnia.

Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z mojego domu bez słowa i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą. Warknęłam, podnosząc papiery i wrzucając je do kominka.

×Brittany×

Od razu jak zauważyłam wielki wóz przeprowadzkowy na moim podjeździe wiedziałam, że coś było nie tak, jak chciałam. Przyśpieszyłam kroku i wpadłam do mojego mieszkania, w którym aktualnie było około dziesięciu ludzi.

\- Co tu się wyprawia?! – krzyknęłam głośno, przez co ściągnęłam na siebie ich wzrok.

Po chwili odwrócili się ode mnie i znowu zajęli się sobą. Tupnęłam nogą, starając się znowu przyciągnąć ich uwagę, ale skutecznie mnie ignorowali. Kątem oka zauważyłam jak jakiś mężczyzna niesie moją ulubioną lampę do drzwi. Od razu obróciłam się i podbiegłam do niego, wyciągając ręce po mebel.

\- Hej, to moje! – krzyknęłam, kiedy odsunął go ode mnie.

\- Nie – odezwał się głos za mną. – Ta lampka należy do Luke'a.

Obróciłam się na pięcie i zobaczyłam dwójkę mężczyzn, patrzących na mnie z przymrużonymi oczami i grymasem na twarzy. Skrzyżowałam ramiona na klatce piersiowej w pozie obronnej.

\- Michael i Ashton – prychnęłam.

\- Brittany – rzucił szorstko Ashton. – Mike, idę ich pokierować. A ty zajmij się... nią – powiedział z wyrzutem, a następnie obrócił się i oddalił od nas.

\- Nie zgadzam się! – prychnęłam głośno za nim.

\- Nie masz tu nic do gadania, Brittany – odparł Michael. – Wszystko to co bierzemy to rzeczy Luke'a i nie byłoby różnicy, gdyby to on tu przyjechał i wszystko zabrał.

Nie odpowiedziałam tylko obróciłam się na pięcie, chwyciłam moją torebkę i wybiegłam z mojego mieszkania, kierując się do mojego prawnika.


	14. 3.3 #Luke

×Luke×

Opatuliłem się kocem, podkurczając nogi na sofie i czekając na moją mamę. Ciepła herbata ogrzewała moje dłonie, które zmarzły od listopadowego powietrza. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy poczułem słodki zapach ciasteczek przyrządzanych przez moją rodzicielkę. Podniosłem głowę w momencie w którym usiadła na swoim fotelu naprzeciwko mnie i położyła talerz na stoliku między nam.

\- Co u ciebie, mamo? – spytałem cicho,  chwytając ciastko i przegryzając je.

\- Po staremu – zaśmiała się. – Praca jak praca, wszystkie ploteczki znasz, bo wysyłam ci wiadomości. – machnęła dłonią, jakby odpychała muchę, po chwili jednak spoważniała i spojrzała na mnie uważnym wzrokiem. – Coś cię trapi, Lu.

\- To nic takiego – odparłem. – Daję sobie radę.

\- Daj spokój, Lu – stwierdziła. – Wyrzuć to z siebie, dobrze? Proszę, Lu, wiesz, że się o ciebie martwię.

\- Mamo – wymamrotałem. – Och, no dobrze.

\- Opowiadaj – wyciągnęła rękę i potarła moje ramię, przez co poczułem przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele.

\- Nie sądzę, by było tu o czym opowiadać, ale skoro nalegasz – zacząłem. – Chodzi o to… Wiesz, mam już drugi rok na studiach, dużo nauki, do tego zatrudniłem się na weekend w wypożyczalni. Chcę trochę zarobić, w końcu nie możemy wiecznie z Brittany żyć na jej rodzicach, jak to ona sobie wymarzyła. Rozmawiałem o tym z nią, powiedziałem jej, że chciałbym byśmy się usamodzielnili w przyszłości, a ona zaśmiała się tylko i zmieniła temat. – westchnąłem, upijając kolejny łyk herbaty. – Ale ostatnio cały czas mi wypomina, że nie mam dla niej czasu, że jest samotna i tak dalej. Chociaż wie, że ciężko pracuję na naszą przyszłość…

\- A nie masz dla niej czasu? – podpytała cicho.

\- Myślę, że mam – wymamrotałem. - Z dwa razy w tygodniu wychodzimy na randki, co jak wiesz kosztuje. Po zajęciach lub po pracy staram się spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu, ale nie mogę olać nauki ani wypoczynku!

\- Masz rację – uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. – Może porozmawiaj z nią na spokojnie? Jeszcze raz w kwestii waszego usamodzielnienia.

\- Jak zaczynam ten temat to mnie ignoruje lub kończy się to kłótnią – powiedziałem, krzywiąc się. – Męczy mnie to. Do tego od niedawna ona sama nie ma wieczorami dla mnie czasu, chociaż nigdzie nie pracuje ani się nie uczy. Co jakiś czas gdzieś wychodzi, a jak wraca to śmierdzi alkoholem i jakimiś perfumami. – wymamrotałem.

Od razu przygnębiłem się na wspomnienie wstawionej Brittany, która wróciła o trzeciej nad ranem i potłukła kilka szklanek w kuchni. Po tym dniu zaczęły się wszystkie nasze kłótnie. Moja mama prawdopodobnie zauważyła mój humor, bo przysiadła obok mnie i objęła mnie ramieniem, na co się rozluźniłem.

\- Źle to brzmi – oznajmiła po chwili ciszy. – Tak jakby… Cię zdradzała – wyszeptała, wzdrygając się.

\- Wiem, mamo – wymamrotałem. – Ale… Nie, ona nie mogłaby tego…

\- Lu, nie mów, że nie – przerwała mi stanowczo. – Ona mogłaby cię zdradzić na wieczorze…

\- Mamo! On mógł kłamać – prychnąłem. – W końcu tak mu się podobała, czemu by nie odbić ją tak…

\- Daj spokój, Luke. Sam wiesz, że to wyolbrzymiasz.

Kobieta puściła mnie i podniosła się na nogi, spoglądając na mnie z góry. Odruchowo skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Naśladując ją, stanąłem obok.

\- Mamo, nie wyolbrzymiam – powiedziałem prosto, a ona pokręciła głową.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś wracać do Brittany – odparła.

\- Mamo… - wymamrotałem.

\- Nie zapomnij wziąć dokumentów od Bena, dobrze? Okej, kocham cię.

Obróciła się na pięcie, ignorując moje słowa i oddaliła się w stronę kuchni. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany, zarzucając kurtkę na swoje ramiona i kierując się do wyjścia.

×Luke×

Uśmiechnąłem się na dźwięk dzwoneczków oznajmujących wejście do sklepu. Szybko dobiegł mnie zapach kwiatów, stojących dosłownie wszędzie. Sam przystanąłem obok blatu, przy którym nie było nikogo i rozejrzałem się uważnie.

\- Pani Castellan? – odezwałem się po chwili.

Zza drzwi wyłoniła się niska staruszka z ciepłym uśmiechem. Jej siwe włosy zawinięte były w ciasny koczek, a zielone oczy wręcz błyskały zza kocich okularów. Na ubrania miała zarzucony różowy fartuszek, a w dłoniach trzymała mały bukiecik, który najwyraźniej robiła.

\- Luke, moje dziecko! – rzuciła na mój widok.

Niedbale zawiązała bukiecik, który odłożyła szybkim ruchem na blat i cicho tuptając, przybliżyła się do mnie. Ścisnęła mnie swoimi kościstymi ramionami, na co nieznacznie się skrzywiłem, ale odwzajemniłem uścisk. Po chwili wyrwała się, chwytając kwiaty i spoglądając na mnie znad okularów.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza, kochanie? – spytała łagodnie, poprawiając kokardkę na bukieciku.

\- Potrzebuję bukietu – odparłem. – Ostatnio kłócę się z moją małżonką, więc chcę jej wynagrodzić to kwiatami i kolacją.

\- Och, och, rozumiem! – westchnęła kobieta. – Tak dawno nikt nie prosił mnie o taki bukiet – stwierdziła, porzucając swój bukiecik i rozglądając się po sklepie w poszukiwaniu kwiatów do mojego bukietu. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego oni wszyscy myślą, że taka samotna różyczka załatwi ich problemy!

\- Ma pani rację – westchnąłem.

\- A kolacja gotowa? – spytała zaciekawiona, wybierając różne kwiaty. – Och, mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz dalej ich znaczenia – wymamrotała, przyglądając się jednemu z nich, a ja kiwnąłem potwierdzająco głową.

\- Składniki mam przyszykowane, ale nie, niestety nie miałem czasu, by ją przyszykować – westchnąłem. – Mam nadzieję, że Brittany spodoba się przyrządzanie kolacji. W sumie to będzie jej ulubione danie.

\- Myślę, że będzie zachwycona – stwierdziła staruszka, dodając ostatnie szczegóły do bukietu. – Gotowe! Och, ale się pośpieszyłam! – dodała, podając mi kwiaty. – Na koszt firmy, kochanie. Ale musisz za niedługo wpaść!

\- Dobrze, pani Castellan – powiedziałem, cmokając ją w policzek. – Dziękuję, do zobaczenia!

\- Powodzenia, skarbie!                        

Szybkim krokiem wyszedłem z kwiaciarni ruszyłem w stronę mojego mieszkania. Droga dłużyła mi się strasznie, a do tego opuszczając mój uniwersytet miałem złe przeczucia co do mojego planu. Miałem jedynie nadzieję, że to co zaplanowałem spodoba się Brittany.

Nieco się zdziwiłem, kiedy zobaczyłem obce auto stojące przed naszym mieszkaniem, ale nie zwróciłem na to zbytniej uwagi. Ostatnie stopnie przeskoczyłem z entuzjazmem, starając się nie zepsuć bukietu i szarpnąłem za klamkę. Drzwi od razu się otworzyły, co przyjąłem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Szybkim krokiem wszedłem do mieszkania, co od razu pożałowałem.

Od razu zza szklanego wejścia do kuchni mogłem zauważyć nagą Brittany na blacie, obejmującą jakiegoś nieznanego mi mężczyznę. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy dotarło do mnie jej jęczenie. Mimowolnie wypuściłem bukiet z dłoni, które po chwili zacisnęły się w pięść.

\- Brittany? – zawołałem ją, a ona obróciła głowę w moją stronę z przerażeniem na twarzy.

\- Luke? Luke… To nie tak! – zaczęła, ale zignorowałem ją, tak samo jak jej kochanka rzucającego mi kpiący uśmiech.

\- Idę do prawnika – rzuciłem.

Kopnąłem z odrazą w ich stronę ułożony przez panią Castellan bukiet, a następnie nie zwracając uwagi na żadnego z nich wybiegłem z mieszkania. Nie zareagowałem, kiedy skąpo ubrana Brittany pojawiła się przed drzwiami i nawoływała moje imię. Kiedy odbiegłem na wystarczającą odległość, by ją nie słyszeć, zatrzymałem się i pochyliłem w celu odzyskania oddechu. Z moich oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy, a sam musiałem kilka razy podciągnąć nosem. Otrząsnąłem się po kilku minutach na tyle, by dojść do mieszkania Michaela i zadzwonić dzwonkiem.

\- Luke? – usłyszałem głos Michaela, kiedy ten otworzył drzwi.

Prawie nic nie widziałem przez załzawione oczy, przez co nie mogłem zobaczyć twarzy mojego przyjaciela, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmowałem. Szybkim ruchem objąłem go i mimowolnie zacząłem szlochać. Nie docierały do mnie żadne jego słowa, w głowie miałem całkowitą pustkę, a sam bez sensu mamrotałem kilka słów.

Otrząsnąłem się dopiero, kiedy Michael przyłożył mi do ucha telefon i usłyszałem głos Caluma. Moje ciało się uspokoiło i zrelaksowało na tyle, że nie przechodziły mnie drgawki ani nic. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że leżę na kanapie w salonie Michaela. Niewyraźnie mamrotałem coś do Caluma, starając się uspokoić.

\- _Luke, oddaj telefon Mike’owi_ –usłyszałem, po czym zerknąłem na Michaela i szarpnąłem jego rękę w jego kierunku.

\- Chce z tobą rozmawiać – szepnąłem.

\- Okej. Wszystko okej? – spytał, a ja kiwnąłem głową. – Na pewno? – znowu kiwnąłem. – Na 100%? – i ponownie. – Na…

\- Tak – wymamrotałem.

Michael wziął komórkę  i wstał. Od razu zaczął chodzić po salonie, a mi zebrało się na płacz. Podciągnąłem żałośnie nosem, przez co znowu pojawił się przy mnie, rozmawiając z Calumem, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Co chwilę przecierałem twarz, by pozbyć się swobodnie spływających łez.

Dalej do mnie nie docierało to co tam widziałem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Brittany mogła mnie tak zranić i zdradzić. Od zawsze wiedziała, że nienawidzę niewierności, kłamstw i wszystkiego co jest z tym związane.

Jak zza ściany dobiegł do mnie ponownie głos Caluma, kiedy Michael wcisnął komórkę w moją dłoń i oddalił się w głąb swojego domu. Wymamrotałem cicho imię Caluma, a on westchnął.

\- _Luke, odetchnij_ – usłyszałem jego stanowczy głos. Nabrałem głęboki wdech, wsłuchując się w ciche odgłosy dobiegające z słuchawki, a następnie wypuściłem z siebie powietrze. – _Dobrze. Teraz wytrzyj nos i powiedz mi co się stało_. – wytarłem nos i zacząłem mu opowiadać, cały czas podciągając pod nosem. - _Zdradziła cię?_ – zapytał, kiedy skończyłem, a ja nie odpowiedziałem. – _Luke, czy ona się z nim pieprzyła?_ – potwierdziłem cicho. - _Och, Lukey_. _Słuchaj, zostań u Mikey’a, okej? Nie ruszaj się. Przekaż mu, że się odezwę… Za kilka godzin. Muszę iść, Lukey_.

\- Kocham cię _…_ \- wymamrotałem, przymykając oczy ze zmęczenia.

\- _Idź spać_ – usłyszałem jeszcze, zanim nie wypuściłem komórki na podłogę.

Jeszcze nie spałem, kiedy Michael przyniósł duże pudełko lodów czekoladowych, a na telewizorze puścił jedną ze nowszych bajek Disneya, niecały rok temu graną w kinie – Zwierzogród . Chwyciłem jedzenie i zacząłem je bez słowa jeść, cały czas obserwując przebieg wydarzeń na ekranie. Zauważyłem jak Michael mi się przygląda z zmartwieniem, ale nie zwróciłem na to zbytniej uwagi. Odłożyłem skończone pudełko pod stolik, cały czas skupiając się na filmie.

\- Cally powiedział… - wymamrotałem po tym jak się pojawiły napisy końcowe. – Że się odezwie do Ciebie… Za kilka godzin.

\- Rozumiem – odparł Michael.

Kiwnąłem głową, przekręcając się na drugi bok i kuląc się. Nie chciałem patrzyć na stolik pełen chusteczek higienicznych ani na Michaela. Ten jakby zrozumiał, bo przykrył mnie bez słowa kocem, a następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, gasząc za sobą światło.

Przymknąłem oczy, zapominając o całym tym pieprzonym dniu.

×Luke×

Zapach kawy i karmelu roznosił się po całej kawiarni oświetlonej przez światło z zewnątrz. Niespokojnie siedziałem na jednym z kolorowych krzeseł, czekając na spóźnionego przyjaciela. Co chwilę mój wzrok uciekał do zegara nad przeźroczystymi gablotami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że długo nie czekałeś – odezwał się głos.

Niemal podskoczyłem, obracając się w jego stronę. Obok mnie usiadł mężczyzna z podniesionymi brązowymi włosami. Jak zwykle miał na sobie czarny garnitur, a pod ręką trzymał skórzaną teczkę z papierami. Niemal przewróciłem oczami na jego widok.

\- Wystarczająco by się zanudzić i zamówić kawę – odparłem.

\- Nie, Shawn, w ogóle, dopiero co tu przyszedłem - wymamrotał, otwierając teczkę i przeglądając kartki. – To co pragniesz od wujka Shawna?

\- Papierów rozwodowych.

\- Ostro, Luke – zaśmiał się. – Z jej winy, jak sądzę.

\- Wiesz, pieprzyła się z kolesiem na moim ulubionym blacie w kuchni – powiedziałem, kiedy kelnerka przyniosła mi kawę i spojrzała na mnie z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. – Potem jeszcze go spotkałem w barze. Od razu mi powiedział, że nie zmuszał jej do tego, sama mu zaproponowała.

\- On chciał tylko poflirtować – wymamrotał Shawn. – Albo zaliczyć, tak sądzę.

\- Nie ważne – odparłem. – Nie chcę z nią być skoro może mnie zdradzić z pierwszym lepszym. Nie chcę się bać, że pewnego dnia zdradzi mnie ponownie. A ten chłopak przyda mi się do zeznań. Ponoć nie lubi zdrad, ale co tam.

\- Rozumiem – odparł. – Oto papiery – podał mi kilka kartek, które od razu chwyciłem. – Na spokojnie uzupełnij i przyjdź do mnie do biura. A na razie muszę lecieć, kolejne spotkanie z klientem.

\- Dobra, Shawn, dzięki – mruknąłem, przeglądając kartki.

\- Trzymaj się, Luke.

Kiwnąłem głową, cały czas wpatrując się w tekst. Wyciągnąłem długopis i zacząłem uzupełniać papiery.

Im szybciej tym lepiej.

×Luke×

Znad morza czuć było charakterystyczny morski zapach. Ciszę zakłócał śpiew ptaków i szum drzew. Z oddali widziałem jak z szarego portu wypływa jakiś statek. Pod sobą miałem gruby materac pożyczony od Ashtona. Powoli przysypiałem oparty o zimny kamień i wtulony w bok Caluma.

\- Pięknie tutaj – wymamrotałem.

\- Wiem – odparł. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Jestem spokojny. Wolny od… Wszystkiego – uśmiechnąłem się, kierując wzrok na niebo. – Dziękuję Cally.

\- Za co? – zdziwił się.

\- Za to, że tu jesteś – odparłem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Za to, że wróciłeś, kiedy potrzebowałem cię najbardziej. Za to, że pomogłeś mi jakoś się z tym uporać. Za to, że trzymasz mnie na ziemi i nie pozwalasz upaść. Za to, że pokazałeś mi to miejsce.

\- Nie ma za co, Lukey – bardziej mnie przyciągnął do siebie.

Przysunąłem się do niego, wyczuwając przyjemny zapach mydła, cynamonu i Caluma. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem, kiedy objął mnie drugim ramieniem, tak, że nie mogłem się wyrwać. Odetchnąłem, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

Czułem się szczęśliwy. I chciałem, żeby tak było wiecznie.


	15. 3.4 #divorce-epilog

×××

Luke'owi ze zdenerwowania trzęsły się dłonie, a krawat wydawał się zbyt ciasno zawiązany. Poluźnił go delikatnie, ale nadal czuł się jakby ktoś go przyduszał. Od rana nic nie jadł ani nie pił, przez co Michael, Ashton i Calum przypatrywali mu się ze zmartwieniem. Próbowali też załagodzić jego stres najróżniejszymi sposobami, ale zawiedli.

Hemmings siedział przed salą, próbując uniknąć oskarżającego wzroku jego przyszłej byłej żony. Przechylił się, obserwując sufit i ignorując głosy jego bliskich. Źle się czuł, chciało mu się wymiotować, a za chwilę powinno być ogłoszenie wyniku rozprawy. Oczywiście było pewne, że dostanie rozwód za winą Brittany, nie bał się konsekwencji.

\- Ciężki dzień, co? – usłyszał kpiący głos Justina, który przysiadł się do niego.

\- Nie wiesz nawet jak – odburknął, spoglądając na niego. – Nie wiążę się już przez co najmniej dziesięć lat, wystarczy mi małżeństwa.

\- Rozumiem cię, koleś – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Sam przez to przechodziłem. Kawki? – podał mu jeden z papierowych kubków.

\- Jesteś rozwodnikiem? – zdziwił się Luke, otrzepując dłonie i chwytając kubek z kawą. – Nie podejrzewałem cię o to.

\- Aha – burknął Justin. – Jeden miesiąc małżeństwa. Znudziła się, cóż. Na nieszczęście, u mnie to była naciągaczka. Tak właśnie wylądowałem w barze.

\- Nie zazdroszczę – odparł Luke, popijając kawę. – Dzięki, Justin, w sumie.

\- Za co? Przepieprzyłem ci żonę, a ty mi dziękujesz?

\- Wiesz, przynajmniej nie muszę dłużej żyć w związku z kimś, kto potrafi tak szybko zdradzić – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Poza tym, jakoś mnie uspokoiłeś. Nie mam tak źle, co ty.

\- Nie ma za co, koleś.

Luke zaśmiał się kolejny raz, wypijając kawę do końca i wyrzucając ją do kosza. Po chwili podszedł do niego Shawn, by znowu zaprowadzić go na salę, by mógł wysłuchać co sąd zadecydował. Blondyn czuł się rozbawiony tym całym postępowaniem.

×××

\- Sąd decyduje o rozwodzie państwa Hemmings z winą u Brittany Hemmings - ogłosiła starsza pani.

Luke uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Mimowolnie rzucił się na Shawna i go przytulił, śmiejąc mu się do ucha. Ten poklepał go po plecach, mamrocząc jakieś słowa. Po chwili, wyszli razem z wszystkimi. Luke rozluźnił krawat, tak, by mógł go ściągnąć i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół. Nie musiał długo szukać, bo niebieskie włosy Michaela można było zauważyć z daleka. Luke odrzucił krawat, zupełnie się nim nie przejmując i podbiegł do niego.

\- Jestem rozwodnikiem – parsknął śmiechem, przystając koło zmieszanej trójki jego przyjaciół. – Cholernym rozwodnikiem, a żaden z was jeszcze nie wziął ślubu.

\- No widzisz, Luke, my się nie śpieszymy – odparł Michael. – Trudno znaleźć mężczyznę dla mnie.

\- Hej! – prychnął Ashton. – Mówiłeś co innego, kiedy...

\- Ashti, nie musicie się dzielić z nami wszystkim – przerwał mu Calum. – Lukey – zwrócił się do blondyna z czułym uśmiechem. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Wolny – odparł szybko, wyciągając ku niemu rękę.

\- Cieszę się – wymamrotał, chwytając jego dłoń i splatając ze sobą ich palce.


End file.
